A Drunken Knockout Marriage
by yoshi3000
Summary: Alcohol drowns your sorrows, get you reality warping powers, and get yourself married to a kickass martial arts mother. Wait, what! Kaze Gray will probably never drink again. Now, Kaze will have to up his skills to become a real hero alongside her and his step-son. (The first OKKO 'Drunk Marriage' Fic) (Carol/OC) (Crossovers) (Complete, sequel - "FusionFall Infinite")
1. Chapter 1

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

(A/N: This series has warmed up to me. The characters, the voices, and the jokes all work and hit bullseyes. This show is what CN needs and I only hope they won't botch this up.)

Tags: Reality Warper!OC (10th), Half-Saiyan!OC, DrunkenMarriage!Fic, Carol X OC

Inspired by the RWBY Drunken Marriage trend by Austin Ga Kill….thanks man.

* * *

Kaze Gray was your typical Japanese-American nerd who among the many millennials trying to find his place on Earth. However, he was failing at it. It had been two years since he graduated high school, and didn't really find himself. He had a girlfriend and a best friend until…..that one night. He found himself in a bar for the first time in his life depressed. Then he met **someone** who made him an offer…Leave his old life behind for a new life. Where he could find his purpose. He accepted.

* * *

The sun rose over the city of Lakewood, home to heroes, villains, and one in-between. Light peered through the rooms of the **Rubia Scott Hotel** where our story begins. Kaze Gray woke up with a vicious hangover and his body feeling like he spent half a day brawling in the streets. He wasn't a drinker, but walking in on his best friend plowing his (now, ex) girlfriend on the apartment kitchen drove him to. Now, he awoke to an unfamiliar room. It was then he realized he was naked under the sheets and he wasn't alone. He felt a woman's arms around his waist. He turned over his head and got a shock. She had short blond hair, tanned skin, and was built. Her chest was pressing against him and she was peacefully asleep.

"I must be dreaming. That's Carol from that new show I just watched yesterday. But it feels so real!" Kaze thought sweating nervously.

He couldn't remember the events of last night except for one detail. He met someone who offered him "a new chance at life" and he accepted it. He only faintly recalled drinking with Carol then nothing. Kaze was terrified to see Carol before she woke.

"My aching head. Yeesh, no more…" Carol said before looking right into Kaze's face.

Before Kaze could say anything, he was shocked in the jaw. However, due to Kaze's new tail coiled around Carol's waist, both hit face first into the wall leaving cracks in it.

"Thanks, I needed more head trauma to balance out my hangover." Kaze groaned out.

He staggered to his feet and over to a mirror. He found that his appearance was drastically altered. No longer at 5'6", he stood at 5'10". His pale skin had a few small battle scars on his back, and his build was of a warrior. His hair was still jet black, but the hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. His eye's iris was no longer brown, but a light purple. It was then he noticed a new Saiyan tail.

"I look like a fusion of my two fighters from my copy of Xenoverse 2." Kaze thought. "I could get used to this!"

Kaze turned to Carol blushing at the fact that she was still naked (and covered in bites, bruises, and obvious signs they had a wild night together). Kaze and Carol gathered their clothes. Carol bolted for the bathroom to redress. Kaze noticed a ring on his middle finger, a wedding ring to be exact. Kaze sighed at this **irony**. He had gotten into reading a plethora of "RWBY Drunken Marriage" fanfiction and now he was in the scenario.

"Could have been worse… I could have woken up to marry **Lumpy Space Princess** or **Peridot.** " Kaze thought wearily.

He found the marriage certificate and was stoic when Carol came out screaming about the ring. She was in her usual trackpants, red gloves, and white boots. Her jacket was in her hand revealed a white sports bra.

"Seems we're Mr. and Mrs. Gray." Kaze said calmly with a chuckle. "I can't find the chapel. That part's smudged. But it seems we had a witness to the wedding."

Carol took up the certificate and recognized who was their witness. **Gertie, one of her own students.**

"I'm going to tear her arms off…" She muttered as Kaze was paying attention to Carol's backside.

"Carol, I think you got a new tattoo." Kaze said pointing to her tailbone.

Now on her tailbone was a "tramp stamp". Written in kanji and surrounded by flower was "風の花" (Kazehana). Carol quickly got her jacket and sweatband on looking rather flushed. Kaze was fully dressed wearing a black tank top, dark gray pants with a gold colored belt, gold boots, and an azure jacket reaching up to his abdomen. On the jacket's right shoulder was "灰色" simply meaning gray. Kaze found his warperID, his smartphone (he remembered that the mysterious someone he met earlier upgraded it for him), and a gray duffel bag with his things.

"So we're married now? I never thought I'd be doing this again." Carol said with a sigh.

"Seems so. Barely 20 and already married. I've become my aunt." Kaze said. "But it's not so bad. I got someone much better than my lousy ex."

He remember how his ex-girlfriend wanted to be abstinent like him. He kept his word only for her to break it. That alone, he was glad to be in this mess. Much better than putting up with the real world crap. The two would leave the hotel trying to talk to get to know each other better. Unbeknownst to them, on the roof of the hotel, they were being watched leaving by that mysterious stranger.

"Kaze Gray. You couldn't find your place in the world…maybe you'll find it beyond it. It's funny, your first time using warping powers and you got yourself here perfectly while drunk. I can't stay to properly train you in the warping styling, but I left you some books on it. Goodbye and good luck, Kaze of Lakewood." **She** said before tearing open a portal with her left hand. "I have my own destiny to peruse."

She used the portal to exit this world. Who was she? Only few warpers can legally go to the real world, only 10th level warpers due to being born there. Yet, the world didn't exactly know her name or in the case of the 10th level warpers out there, they had no idea **she** had started warping.

Kaze Gray and Carol walked hand-in-hand in route for Carol's home. Carol was worried about her son, and Kaze was just now realizing he was going be a stepdad. Carol was wondering how was she was going to explain this to K.O. This was the start of a real knockout of a drunken marriage!

 **The End? Nah, there's more to come!**

* * *

 **(A/N: By popular demand, this fanfic will continue!)**


	2. Welcome to Fatherhood

**(A/N: Thanks to Irma and Maria, a month were wasted. Islands ruined, lives lost, and so forth. Either way, my schedule is all bent up. With limited everything, I can't work on Sekirei Blackthorned, Steven Universe Blackthorned, Maelstrom of Stardew Valley, Ryo vs the Xenoverse, or the Geist Within. I do have the next chapters of the Kenji and Josho Arc up, but after I post them, it's hiatus for them too. So until I properly get power, internet, and so forth back, I will work on one-shots and smaller stuff like this.)**

* * *

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

Chapter I – Welcome to Fatherhood

(Notice: Go read Steven Universe Blackthorned episode 28. Why? It expands, plus it'll justify why there will minor crossovers, other warpers, and why Carol's a warper as well.)

* * *

Carol and Kaze had not spoken much since after Carol told him he had to be a stepdad and after the whole world crossover crisis. They were mostly quiet for most of the way. Back at the trailer park where Carol and K.O. lived, K.O. awoke to find his mother wasn't in bed. He found this odd, and he sat outside until Punching Judy came by. Punching Judy found it odd Carol didn't come home, but shrugged it off. So, K.O. had P. Judy's famous punch-cakes. Pancakes in the shape of her fist that she makes by punching the batter. They were eating when Kaze and Carol came in.

"Morn…ugh, Carol, you reek." Judy said wrinkling her nose. "And who's he?"

"Long story. Shower, first." Carol said trudging off to shower. "Morning, K.O."

K.O. was glad to see his mother home and his eyes wondering to the newcomer. Kaze had taken a seat looking rather aloof at first.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." Kaze said putting down his duffel bag. "The name's Kaze. Kaze Gray. I'm new in town. You must be K.O."

K.O. seemed to warm up, but Judy found something to be rather off. She didn't know exactly what, but Carol had seen rather dodgy. Carol came down the bath dressed in a fresh tracksuit and her usual wear. Judy was agape. Carol realized she was looking at their wedding rings. Before Judy could say a word, she was dragged into Carol's room leaving Kaze and K.O. to talk.

"So what do you do for the living, Mr. Gray?" K.O. said curiously.

"Eh heh heh, please call me Kaze. And I was a freelancer with no real stable job. It's been rough after getting out of high school." Kaze said awkwardly.

In Carol's bedroom, Carol explained to Judy what happened and Judy broke out laughing to Carol's annoyance.

"So, let me get this straight, you got drunk and somehow wound up married. Aside from being funny, at least you got someone to help raise K.O." Judy remarked.

"But I barely know him! Plus, he's got issues." Carol said nervously.

"What kind? Mental illness?" Judy asked.

"Not that…it's just so messed up." Carol said. "This marriage…"

"For him too. He's married to you, and he has his whole life ahead of him. The trade off is worse for him." Judy remarked.

Carol didn't want to admit Judy was right. When Judy asked how the wedding night was, Carol stormed out flustered. That was staying between her and Kaze, hands down. Speaking of Kaze, Carol found him and K.O. laughing.

"Carol-chan, I was just telling K.O.-kun about some of my days learning Krav Magera." Kaze said. "Good times."

"Um…mom, we should get going. We'll be late." K.O. said stuffing the rest of the food down his throat to swallow.

"Well you two have a good day." Judy said leaving. "Bye, Mrs. Gr-"

Carol slammed the front door on the woman's face and downed her coffee in one gulp. K.O. wondered why his mom was a bit grumpy. Kaze got to his bag glad to find most of his stuff capsulized. Putting the capsule for his laptop and it's gear in his left pocket and his wallet in his right pocket, he was ready to go. The "family" piled in Carol's car and they were off for Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It was during the car ride that Carol calmed down to explain to her son the situation.

"So Kaze is my stepdad?" K.O. asked.

Kaze was nervous only for to fade when K.O. took it up in enthusiasm. The only problem was now Kaze had to worry about what everyone else will say. What could possibly go wrong, he thought? For a reality warper, a lot.

* * *

(A/N: This was a lot shorter than I expected, but seeing I'm working on the Surface and had limited time, I wanted to produce something of quality. Next time, the bodega. We'll see how Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar take the news. Another thing, due to the hurricane, I missed about nine (and probably more) episode of the show being that the last new episode I had seen was "TKO". I've managed to find them online and read up on TVTropes. Let's just say, more material has come in spades. Will I do canon episodes? Depends. Just know this will take place before episode 30. Being that is an AU, I'm going to cheat a bit have Plaza Prom up in the canon episode to do soon despite it episode 22. Why? Material. That's why.)


	3. Meet the Stepdad

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

Chapter II – Meet The Stepdad! Kaze vs Gar!

* * *

Kaze, Carol, and K.O. arrived at Lakewood Plaza Turbo and Carol parked the car. Kaze was distracted listening to music via headphones from his phone. He had used Warper Edit to make them lime green in style most professional wear them. The song he was listening to? **Bugseed - Thinking of You**. Of course, K.O. shook him getting his attention. Kaze slid his headphones off his ears to around his neck which in turn swapped the mode to speaker mode. This caused the music to play lightly out of them for everyone to play.

"I didn't peg for you a piano guy." Carol said as they exited the car.

"I like many kinds of music." Kaze remarked. "I tend to search about for interesting pieces."

He turned off the wireless headphones and took off the music on his phone. Enid and Rad took outside waiting for Mr. Gar to show up.

"Enid, Rad!" K.O. said tackle hugging his co-workers.

"I wish I had your enthusiasm to work." Enid said with a warm smile. "Who's the new guy?"

Rad looked over at Kaze as he and Carol came up.

"Oh, that's Kaze. He's my new step-dad!" K.O. said innocently.

Rad dropped his burrito and Enid's eyes went wide. Kaze appeared to be about their age and they wondered what the hell was he doing married to Carol.

"I'm Kaze, Kaze Gray. You must be Enid and Rad. Pleased to meet you." Kaze said shaking Rad's hand.

Of course, the hand used that the wedding band on his finger. Rad looked at this ring in shock. Before Enid and Rad could ask, Carol explained it was complicated.

"Dude, I do not know to either feel sorry for you or be impressed." Rad remarked.

He got a punch in the arm from Carol who rolled her eyes. Right on the dot, Mr. Gar arrived as usual. He got out his car whistling a tune about to open up for the day only to freeze seeing Carol with a wedding band on her finger.

"Hey, Mr. Gar!, come meet my new step-dad!" K.O. said innocently sparking Mr. Gar's anger.

Kaze could sense a rise in Mr. Gar's anger. Kaze decided to try and defuse the situation. He stepped enough to introduction. However, most heroes had to go through the usual way of becoming allies, by beating the crap out of each other. Marvel and DC superheroes did it all the time. Before Kaze could even say a word, he was sucker punches right in the jaw spilling blood to shock of all the heroes there. Kaze staggered back spiting blood out of his mouth and glared at Mr. Gar.

"K.O., I'm about to teach you a valuable lesson. To solve most problems like this…use violence to solve them." Kaze said slugging Mr. Gar into the parking lot. "Pay attention, son, you'll see how I throw down."

 **(Cues: Def Jam Vendetta OST (Redman-Smash Sumthin' Instrumental))**

The music promptly kicked in as Kaze tossed off his jacket. He wasn't sure if he could even win, but he was determined to smash Gar's face in for punching him earlier. Kaze decided not to let to give Gar to get up before giving kicking him while he was down. Gar got up as Kaze took an aggressive fighting stance.

"I'm tempted to defuse the situation. However, I rather bust you up. I know why you mad though. I did what you could not." Kaze said teasingly. "I'm a respectful young man so I won't spill details. I'll let your imagination fill the blanks."

"OH SNAP!" Nick Army cried as the crowd watched agape.

"I don't get it." K.O. said confused. "Why are they fighting?"

"It's a man thing. You'll get it when you're older." Rad mused to K.O.

"My god. It's a dick measuring contest." Enid/Carol thought.

Mr. Gar's face was entirely red as his mind did try to fill in the blanks only to get kicked in the face by Kaze. Gar grabs Kaze's leg and swung him down into the pavement back first. Kaze groaned with a bit of pain, but used his free leg to spring back up to headbutt Mr. Gar. The hero and anti-hero sprang back with a few bruises. The music once again made a change to something a bit more heavily in tune.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "Endurance" (Theme of Supreme Kai's World))**

"Enough of the love taps!" Kaze said cracking his knuckles. "Let's see what I really do."

Kaze powered up flaring a blue aura around him as the ground shook a tad and small rocks rose up. Gar laughed at the "light show" at first, but others did not.

"Mister Gar, do not take him lightly!" Enid warned. "That's literally his power flowing out his body."

Enid had seen people do stuff like this before in her past as it was common around her. Enid did not really do this herself because she was rather lazy. Gar would eat mockery as a swift Kaze landed a blow to his stomach getting him to cough up a bit of spit. The aura broke as Gar and Kaze traded blows. Gar was actively trying to take less blows and give more, but Kaze was giving more and powering through blows he received. Their next punch came to a painful punch parry creating a mini-shockwave.

"Deadly Dance!" Kaze said unleashing a series of dance-like kicks leaving behind blue streaks of energy with each kick.

Gar hook punched Kaze before using a backhand slap to knock Kaze away using Gar's flame energy streaks to add to the damage. Kaze bounced back up and readied himself. Gar leapt to attack only for Kaze to form an energy barrier for Gar to hit leaving cracks in it.

"Burst Reflection! Taste the sun!" Kaze said charging a flaming energy sphere using the Sun to enhance it.

Using the barrier as a "len", Kaze slammed the sphere into it firing a beam through it harming Gar and himself due to the cracks. Kaze had a few burns on his burns and Gar had a lot more on his body. Both showed no sign of backing down. Gar leapt up and was coming down with his trademark flaming elbow, but Kaze stood his ground much to protest of everyone there. Kaze took a deep breath and focused. Arms raised and crossed for defense, Kaze was timing it.

"This technique I just thought up of…that's untested. Well, I might as well. **Energy Aegis!** " Kaze said.

His arms glowed bright blue as a small energy shield formed in front of his arms. The shield's design was of a dragon appearing like an actual shield. Kaze gulped and Gar made the landing blow.

BOOM!

(Music Ends Abruptly)

An explosion rocks the plaza leaving a large dust cloud. When it clears, both men were on the ground in small craters. Kaze's arms were messed up and shards of ki were digging on his shoulders and right cheek. Kaze's body was bruised and battered as well. Mr. Gar's left arm was battered and his elbow had shards of Kaze's ki tearing into it. Due to Gar's lack of shirt, he had several gashes from the aegis breaking on him.

"So who won?" K.O. said.

Both were forcing themselves up, but kept falling. Therefore, Kaze was using a bit of Warper's Will to overpower the pain he felt. It barely worked and Kaze collapsed coughing up blood.

"Maybe it was dumb to piss off a former P.O.I.N.T. member…" Kaze said.

Using the last of strength in his body, Kaze got his capsules finding one with the Senzu Beans. Slipping one down her throat, he sprang back to full strength. He could the Zenkai rush through him. Kaze stuffed a Senzu Bean down Gar's throat.

"Ok, Gar. We beat the crap each other. Now can we get along?" Kaze asked.

"Fine enough. You're still a greenhorn, but you got guts." Mr. Gar said rising to his feet. "But answer me this, how the hell did you like someone like you up married to Carol?"

"We got drunk." Kaze said with a shrug. "And I woke up married to her the next day."

Mr. Gar fell to his knees crying and beating the ground saying, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Kaze, don't say that in public!" Carol said with a heated blush.

Rad was snickering about this like an idiot only get elbowed by Enid. The crowd went on their way, and the Bodega staff went to work.

"So Kaze, what are you going to do?" Carol asked.

"I guess I could work as a bounty hunter. But first, I need some answers. I'll be heading out to get that. So I'll be back here for lunch. Later, Carol." Kaze said kissing her before walking off as his own.

He considering flying, but wanted to get his ki control down first. He needed to make some calls and actually read the books he was given. He looked at the contact for a guy name Merch.

"So this Merch guy provides wares and information?" Kaze mused. "I'll have to pay him a visit."

Kaze took off running leaving the Plaza not thinking that Boxman was watching the entire fight. Boxman looked at the young man leaving the Plaza.

"Interesting. Any man capable of fighting Mr. Gar is a man I need to be wary of. However, I need to test him myself." Boxman said before calling in his robotic kids. "Prepare for battle…at lunch."

 _"Yes father!"_

* * *

(A/N: Once again, rather short. I admit this fanfic is hardest to write for. Considering the state of things, I might follow Mr ChubbySnorlax169's example and go all out crossover. Unlike him, considering this world is apart of CN-Zen Kuro, I have more reason to do so. Fight was hard to right as well as I might have to take liberties with their abilities.)


	4. Cerebus Syndrome

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

Chapter III – Cerebus Reared Its Head and It's an Ugly Bastard

(Warning: This is going to reference the events of _A Fourth Shot of Rick with A Side of Morty_ , and thus I recommend you read this before you continue.)

* * *

Kaze was outside of Lakewood in the nearby woods when he figured he was far away enough. He immediately used that new phone that mystery woman gave him to call Merch to which he answered. Kaze was basically given the rundown on what's going on in the warping world, and Kaze groaned.

"So, let me get this straight? We have a psycho Pinkie running around, two crazed terrorists, a cyborg back from the dead, and Evil Morty." Kaze said in a deadpan tone. "I just started my adventure and already you're pissing on it."

"Don't blame Merch. Blame the authors." Rick said taking another swig from his flask. "You got to catch up. Alex is doing that *urrp*, and so should you."

"Considering your presence here, things are going to get naturally get harder for you." Merch remarked. "I can send you some materials at the very least. Considering you're on CN-Zen Kuro, they need all the help they can get. 10th level warpers tend to cause the Cerebus Effect around the worlds they inhabit especially new ones. Be careful and try not get yourself killed."

Merch hung up and an energy bubble appear before Kaze. Said bubble had a few objects within it and Kaze could feel the warper energy seeping off the bubble. Kaze popped it to find a letter from Merch listing off the supplies he received which was several Interdimensional Cable Boxes in one capsule, training weights build up his strength, some gis to wear to train, and a holo Bingo Book containing bounty information on every registered warper. Kaze pocketed those capsules containing use objects and pocketed the letter. The holo-Bingo Book was a circular holo-projector the size of a golf ball. Activating it, Kaze curiously looked up Merch's bounty…only for his jaw to hit the dirt.

"What the hell did Merch do to warrant a 7 billion bounty?!" Kaze exclaimed before noting it was current frozen status. "Questions for later."

Putting the Holo-Sphere away, Kaze sensed ki in distress and heard an explosion in the distance towards Lakewood. Kaze realized that the enemy ki were a bit higher. Being that BoxMore dealt with purely robots and thus Kaze would not be able to sense them in the first place which meant outsiders. Kaze was worried about going into his weight, but swallowed that worry. Opening up the capsule for the weighted clothes, he slipped on the black armbands, undershirt, and black martial art boots storing his old tank top and boots into the capsule to put back in his pocket. The weights were quite similar to the others most warriors used in this with the rest in power in the user, the weights adjust and increase. Kaze staggered, but took off for Lakewood.

 **(Cues: Temple of Time - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Kaze was speeding along through the woods only to suddenly stop feeling the change in the atmosphere. He appeared to in the ruins of some temple in the middle of the woods. Stone structures were derelict and Kaze could feeling something off about this place. Kaze walked to the portion of the structures of what seemed to be a shrine and noticed a sword in the pedestal. The energy it gave up felt…destructive. Instinctively, Kaze used his phone to get some answers. He would learn that this sword was a part of the Metsu Blades, seven deadly blades formed from the power of the Metsu Emeralds.

"So, three of these were already awakened? Well, Metsu Sword of Shin Tengu, I make my claim." Kaze said.

The sword was a beautiful Japanese katana resembling the Sword of Tengu in appearance except in had the design of the Yellow Metsu Emerald craved into the hilt. Wasting no time, he grabbed the hilt. The warper energy from the sword electrocuted him sending him hurdling into a pillar sending him fall into the dirt. His hands were slightly brunt from this. Kaze sprang up glaring at the sword, and stormed up to the katana grabbing him with both hands. The electricity surged through his hands, but was undaunted in pulling it up.

"I won't quit!" Kaze said trigger his Warper's Will.

The burst of warper energy allowed for Kaze to tear out the sword sending out a pillar of yellow Metsu Energy shooting into the air. The katana itself glowed green over his hand healing them before extended over to his body. Kaze felt a rush of information run through his head of the basics of swordplay and sword care along with the traditions of swordsmanship before the light faded.

"Huh. What a rush! Well, my friend. I will christen you as **Warped Razor.** " Kaze said before taking off to aid his friends.

* * *

 **(Cues: Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

Lord Boxman was watching with glee from the roof of his building. Apparently, due to the world merging, the villains of CN-Zen Kuro had formed a coalition and Lord Boxman was given an invitation. Said invite allowed access to hire new blood to aid in his conquest, and they were helping his children fight against those heroes. However, he was wary of the cyborg assassin he hired. Cyborg Tao had punched Rad through a wall, broke Red Action's good leg, and kicked Nick Army in the balls so hard that he would not be urinating straight for a week. Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell were relatively disgusted with Tao and his creepy sadism. All that was left on the main lines was K.O., Carol, Mr. Gar, Rad, and Enid who all looked drained.

"How pathetic. Might as well, put one of you in dirt. Now who should die first?" Tao said darkly with a twisted smile. "Maybe the youngest first."

Cyborg Tao unveiled his hidden giant switchblade and it did not help that it was stained with blood.

"Is that blood?" Darrel asked.

"Of course, it is. It's holy. I slaughtered a church full of nuns to sanctify it." Tao said gleefully.

Even Boxman felt that was sickening, and was seriously debating hiring Tao in the first place. The reviews said he never failed and Boxman could see why considering Tao was a sadist with no soul. K.O. boldly stepped up determined to keep the good fight going.

"Power Fist Fireball!" K.O. said firing a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which are delivered from his left hand.

Tao coolly slashed the attack in two with his Hidden Blade. For one, he was the strongest being around and he was glad for no pesky Saiyans around to ruin that level pride. With Rapid Movement, he rushed K.O. kicking him into the pavement before planting his foot on K.O.'s head having the giant knife at the kid's throat.

"Hey Boxman, can I finish up this one?" Tao asked his "employer".

Before Lord Boxman could answer, the music shifted to something more upbeat!

 **(Cues: One Piece OST – Run Away)**

WHAM! A kick sent Tao hurdling into a few cars before he could question what happened next. Kaze had arrived right on time and aid K.O.

"Kaze! Where the hell have you been?" Rad asked.

"I was busy, but I made it. Can't let Kaio, die on me." Kaze said using passing out Senzu Beans to heal his allies. "Sorry that I took a while, as you can see, I got me a real big tool."

Carol blushed scarlet and even Shannon was mildly self-conscious over Kaze's words. Kaze picked up on this immediately after as Enid was trying not to laugh and Mr. Gar suddenly felt insecure.

"I'm talking about my new sword, damn it! Get your heads out of the damn gutter!" Kaze said unsheathing Warped Razor as Tao got up.

"Who the hell are you?" Tao asked.

"Name's Kaze Gray, and you just tried to harm my wife and stepson!" Kaze roared with his aura heating up. "And seeing you're one of warper blood like me, I'll take great pleasure in tearing you a new one."

 **(Music Ends)**

Kaze could tell that Tao was still stronger than him by a margin, but Kaze was determined to fight him either way.

"I'll take Tao on my own. This one I want to fight by myself. Seeing Boxman's flunkies are still lying around, you could kick their as-the crap out of them." Kaze said censoring himself for K.O.

"Wait? K.O.'s real name is Kaio?" Rad asked with mild confusion.

"Not the time to ask! It's time to throw down!" Kaze said twirling his sword.

"Ugh, finally!" Shannon said producing her buzzsaw hands. "That creep's been hogging all the good guys to himself."

Everyone got ready to fight for the final round with Kaze steeling his eyes on Tao.

Kaze wasted no one going for the direct approach charging with his sword in hand. Tao slashed at Kaze only to hit afterimage as it phased right through Tao. Kaze reappeared from the side as Tao caught his sword with the edge of his Hidden Blade.

 **(Cues: Dance of Swords (Remix) – Video Game Remixes)**

"Neat sword. I think I'll take off your corpse." Tao said as they fought with their swords.

"Like hell, you will!" Kaze said keeping up with Tao's attempts to hit vitals.

Many observant heroes noted that Kaze was rather green with a sword, and might be at a disadvantage. Tao attempted to drive his big knife through Kaze's side to which Kaze used a ballet twirl on one leg to dodge it striking Tao's head with the pommel of Warped Razor. Kaze did not care if people would discover he took a ballet course as it pretty much saved him there. Tao made a sudden flank to slash at Kaze to which he caught with his sword barely. Even with two hands on Warped Razor, he struggled. Tao swung knocking Warped Razor out of his hands.

"Kuso!" Kaze spat before having to dodge a swipe from Tao that cut his jacket. "My jacket!"

Kaze tossed the damaged jacket off him before dodging another strike. Backflipping to gain distance (and towards his katana), Kaze fired a Dodon Ray which seared Tao's arm.

 **(Music Ends)**

"I see you're a practitioner of the Crane School. I commend you. Every yahoo warper wants to only shoot Kamehamehas." Tao remarked.

"Actually, I only used it because it was cheaper to use than the Kamehameha." Kaze said honestly as he picked up his katana to sheath it. "But as you see, I'm no swordsman yet. And besides, you're a martial artist. We should settle this with our fist. That is if the great assassin fears dirtying his mitts."

Tao looked at the Saiyan and sheathed his Hidden Blade to put his left mechanical hand back on his arm.

"I do not, and you got some nerve. I like that! You're obviously have not been a warper for very long." Tao said cracking his knuckles.

Kaze cracked his knuckles and his neck before getting a confident look on his face. Kaze's stance was a mimic of a certain blue hedgehog's, standing up straight in a readying fighting position, while holding up his fists while in a focused up-and-down motion of regulation, similar to a boxing stance. Tao took up the Crane Stance as the two glared at each other. Raymond felt ignored and that they were taking all the attention.

"Why are some of you all stopping to watch?!" Raymond asked annoyed that Rad was not even bothering with fighting him.

Instead, Rad got a beach chair and a tub of popcorn. Boxmore even ordered Raymond to back down to "watch and learn". Pouting, Raymond got himself a chair.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans - Enemy Encounter Theme)**

Both sprang at each other with Kaze having a plan. He could not overpower him with brute force, but he had something over Tao, his mind.

"Shadow Chop!" Kaze said delivering a chop by swinging the side of his arm.

This socked Tao's stomach with enough force to stun him. Wanting to keep the momentum, Kaze spun with his dance-like motions to dodge Tao's punch to slam him with a straight punch. In close, Kaze grabbed Tao's head and headbutted him to put him in the daze.

"Sonic Flare!" Kaze said falling straight down.

Kaze carries his entire body on one hand using the flare technique in acrobatics. Kaze then does a sweeping kick across Tao in a circular motion sending his hurdling away, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). Tao was bruised, but got up ready to continue. Tao rushed Kaze using his superior skill to pummel him with his Crane Style Assassin Strike. Tao had gotten to part of kick Kaze airborne before double axe handling him to the ground. Kaze had a bit of blood tricking down from a head wound and a trail from the mouth as he rolled as avoid Tao's knee crashing down on the concrete. Springing up, Kaze kicked Tao right in the face giving cracks in the cyborg's visor and used his other leg to wall kick off Tao. Kaze decided to back himself by faking bravery through ignorant fearlessness.

"You look tired, my boy." Tao said.

Kaze spat a bit of the blood in his mouth on Tao's face which got Tao's blood boiling at the indignant action.

"That's it. Playtime's over, kid." Tao said disconnecting his robotic hand, revealing a hole as he prepared to charge his ultimate attack.

Kaze readied himself by charging a Kamehameha wave not wanting to hold anything back.

"Super Dodon Ray!" Tao said firing a massive yellow energy beam out of the hole in his robotic arm.

However, Tao did not aim at Kaze, but directed attack smack dab after K.O.

"Kaio!" Carol/Kaze said in panic.

Kaze had to bolt trying to keep his charging Kamehameha active fearing he would not make it in time. Thankfully, Carol tackled K.O. out of the way allowing for Kaze for the blast to hit and destroy the Acrade at the Plaza. With his blast over, Kaze suddenly stop to finish charge his Kamehameha. However, it would end in a beam struggle as Kaze had to recharge lost energy due to losing focus. Tao fired off another Super Dodon Ray. Kaze launched his Kamehameha to clash against it causing a power struggle which Kaze found himself quickly losing.

"Damn it! This bastard has got better control of his ki then me!" Kaze thought.

K.O. sprang up to get alongside his stepdad.

"Let me help! Power Fist Fireball!" K.O. said firing a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which are delivered from his left hand.

His attack combined with Kaze's which helped to push Tao's attack back barely. Carol smirked striding up to them glad she could mimic abilities she's seen. She never heard of Kaze's techniques, but she decided to try it no matter the risk. Intimating the attack, Carol felt her entire body was on fire and strained as she charged the energy within her cupped hands. This was her first using an energy attack of this nature.

"Kaze was able pull one off despite being injured. What kind of training instilled in him allowed to do that? I'm barely pulling one off and I'm in better shape!" She thought launching her purple Kamehameha into the fray.

The three pushed their attack forward and it seemed they were winning. Tao merely overclocked his cybernetics to push further leaving the Grey-Kincaid family on the struggle again. Kaze looked at Tao and realized he was going to have to do something that probably near kill him to save everyone.

"Kaio-ken!" Kaze said cried out as his body became coated in a crimson aura.

He released amplified energy into the Family Kamehameha attack to move it forward only Tao to overclock again. Carol mimicked the technique much to Kaze's fears as he could sense the strain on her body. K.O. was giving it all he had. The rest were either too busy fighting Boxman's bots except for Rad and Raymond who were still watching.

"Aw screw it, Kaio-ken times 4!" Kaze said firing with a burst of energy rushing through him.

Kaze's gambit was enough as the combined attack pushed through as Tao's overclock caused his circuitry to overheat. Thus, he lost the beam struggle and the combined strength of Kaze, Carol, and K.O.'s Family Kamehameha sent Tao airborne vaporizing him in the process. The only thing left of Tao was a capsule that came down from the sky. The aura faded, and the parents hit the ground completely drained coughing up blood. Kaze's skin looked brunt and Carol's was barely better off. Boxmore's robots retreated and/or were defeated ending the daily struggle. Mr. Gar and Enid ran to help Kaze and Carol up screaming in pain from having their skin touched.

"Carol, that cyborg was a warper. I don't know if Boxman's one or he's allied with one, but things are going to get a lot uglier." Kaze said weakly. "Guess, I will have train harder than ever. That assassin I was able to manipulate because I knew him well. I won't be so lucky next time, Carol."

"Guess, I will have to tell them the secret too." Carol bemoaned.

"After we recover because I'm out of Senzu Beans." Kaze remarked before looking down at Kaio. "You okay, Kaio?"

"My arm's sore, but I'm mostly fine." K.O. said cheerfully. "I'm more worried about you and mom."

Before Kaze could speak, he howled out in pain asking for a medic.

"Somebody called for a medic?" An angelic voice said from above. "Because on my watch, **heroes never die!** "

* * *

(A/N: Kaze Gray is getting in deep and the rest of Lakewood will have to adapt by hook or by crook. Is Boxman aware of warperhood? What assassins will come to his aid? Is K.O.'s name really Kaio? Yes it is. In the game **Parking Lot Wars** , his name is revealed to be Kaio O. Kincaid. His name is punny! Stay tuned for more! Edit 12/20/17 – Fixed some of the sloppy writing.)


	5. Healing New Wounds

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

Chapter IV – Healing New Wounds/Dealing with Old Ones

(A/N: Yeah, a bit more crossover. If any of you read Steven Universe Blackthorned, you'll get way. Considering this all takes place on **_CN-Zen Kuro_ , it's obvious why.**)

* * *

Kaze awoke to see an "angel" and he asked if he was in Other World for said "angel" to chuckle. Kaze looked around to realize he's in a hospital bed and that angel was none other than Overwatch's Mercy.

"Wait a second, how are you…never mind. I realize as a warper, any logic I used to have to pretty much moot." Kaze said as he forced himself up. "Where's Carol and Kaio?"

"Fully healed and waiting outside." Mercy said with a bow.

Kaze hastily tossed off the hospital gown and got back on his signed clothes simply using Warper Edit to fix them to a slightly better state. With his capsules and wallet back in his pockets, he took up his sword before thanking Mercy for the help.

"You're very welcome. By the way, your medical bill was paid in full by Merch." Mercy said cheerfully.

Before Kaze could even ask another question, she was gone through the window. Kaze face palmed and left the hospital to meet up with his wife and step-son. Even Gar, Enid, and Rad were waiting for Kaze.

"Glad to see you up and about, Kaze." Mr. Gar said as Kaze hugged his wife.

"Same. I can't believe BoxMore hired that nut." Kaze said. "It pains me to say that he would have killed if I did not have the Kaio-ken up my sleeve."

Kaze looked grim but hopeful as his family and friends.

"But, this is a sign, that we need to train. And because I'm a warper, I have the means to do so!" Kaze said determined. "However…we'll need funds. Merch only gave me enough gear to train myself."

"Isn't there another way?" K.O. asked.

"Well, I'll have to do some research on the universe I'm in. I did some information from Merch, so I'll start there. We could also do bounty hunting as apparently warpers have bounties to had in, but we're obviously not strong enough to do that yet." Kaze said. "I suppose I can share some the new weights, but I'll see what I can do. But how's the Plaza?"

"Damage is cleared up for now." Mr. Gar explained. "So, it's back to the grind."

"Damn right." Kaze said with a heavy sigh. "I'll need to do some research and get some answers."

As the group returned to the plaza, they found a trio in the parking lot waiting for them. Kaze could sense the warping energy off the three. The only male of the three matched Kaze's height and build but had light-colored skin. He was of evident Asian descent, but only the observant could tell he was Korean/Japanese descent. He had dark brown slicked down hair and eyes of a sapphire color. Before Kaze could fight, he spoke up.

(Cues: (Unofficial Theme of Saki) Tsutchie – Sincerely)

"Calm down, Kaze. I doubt you'd be able to harm me." He remarked. "The name's Saki. **Saki Sapphire Shadows**. These two are my leading ladies. **Mandy,** my wife. And this is my daughter, **Maylene**."

"You're not with Boxmore?" Kaze said drawing Warped Razor.

"Calm down, Grey. For the tenth level warper, you got the control of 4th rank one." Saki said bluntly.

"What's a warper?" K.O. asked.

Saki sensed around the area only to facepalm glaring heatedly at Kaze.

"You idiot! How long were you going to keep these guys in the dark for? You do realize this is an OU protected world, they need to know the secret!" Saki said annoyed. "But I do see, you have a lot to learn. You're no perv like Cherie, have a family backing you up like the Blackthorns, nor do you have Alex's dumb luck."

Kaze looked insulted.

"So, we'll have to train you. You can't be going around with no real grip on your powers. It's dangerous for all of us if you do." Mandy remarked. "So, buck the hell up. This won't be easy."

Kaze and the people of Lakewood had a sinking feeling their lives things would not be the same as they were. For the people, it was a wake-up call. For Kaze, it was going to hurt, a lot.

"So, are you going to teach all of them ki control or something?" Kaze asked.

"Not really. You're on the own for that. What we will do is awaken everybody, get a trade post set up, and then teach you some techniques to aid in your control?" Saki remarked coolly.

"Wait, I have books for them. I just hadn't had the chance to read them." Kaze said sheepishly. "What with being married so suddenly and being a father now."

Kaze was smacked upside his head by Saki. Kaze did not know it, but he put the world of CN-Zen Kuro in danger by not bothering to learn some control. Saki eyed the sword and realized what it is. Now, he had a bigger headache.

"It's bad enough you're being reckless, somehow you have your hands on one of the Metsu Blades." Saki said annoyance. "But enough of that, you got reading to do. And we'll make time for it!"

* * *

(A/N: A bit short, but I do need to move things along. Don't worry, I'll be skipping the training to focus on the fluff I have planning for Kaze, Carol, and K.O. On that note, don't expect everyone to gain a sudden power boost. At the very least, Saki is going to teach Kaze how to properly use his warper energy. For the rest, he's on his own. So, see you all next time!)


	6. Let's Be Warper Heroes!

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter V – The Story Can Truly Begin, Let's Be Warper Heroes!**

(A/N: So, nearly all my ongoing series have slapped past five chapters. I want to thank all who supported me, and I only ask you stick around for me. I still have not gotten that trope page, but I'll be patient.)

* * *

Kaze felt gipped in some way as Saki's "training" took only two hours and insisted of getting "mind screwed" by warper energy. The rest felt a bit more complete, but Kaze felt he barely progressed. Saki's explanation was that he could give Kaze the stepping stone, but he could not completely help.

"You're a tenth level warper. I can give you the basics to controlling it, but I can't completely help you. You got literally unlimited warper energy, and it's all up to you to control it. The best advice I could give is seek out a fellow tenth rank warper to help you." Saki mused.

Kaze sighed but thanked Saki.

"As for your combat skills, you're learning at a decent pace. I can't train you as your style is more hand-to-hand ready as I'm more of a run and gun guy. However, you're quite good at mimicry so you could probably build yourself a skillset. Still, there are fighters in CN-Zen Kuro you could learn from." Saki said before addressing the rest of the plaza. "Listen up! Mandy and I have done what we can. We gave you the stepping stones and rest is up to you."

Saki, Mandy, and Maylene took their leave off to meet up with old friends and family. Most of the heroes were at an impasse of what to do now that they were aware. Some were inwardly debating if they should still be heroes. Enid's reaction was a bit more nuanced, she shrugged it off. K.O. was not seeing the bad side to this and instead was excited to do more than he could before. The day had gone on quietly and eventually the populace were leaving for home. Nobody really wanted to talk as they had thinking to do over the revelations. Well most of them…

"Good night, Enid." K.O. said as Carol pulled the car around. "Later, Rad."

"Catch ya tomorrow, squirt." Rad/End said accidently in unison.

K.O. got in the backseat as Kaze slipped in the front seat. He had been meditating for the past few hours to help control his power. He made a little progress today, but he did it would take more time. As the family drove away, Kaze looked over at his wife. It was funny as he was still letting all this sink in. He never thought he'd be married like this.

"Hey, Kaze. You think you could teach me a bit about ki?" Carol asked.

"It's funny. If anything, I'd be almost the wrong person to ask that. But, I'll try." Kaze said concerned. "I was really frightened when your body broke down like that."

"I'll live though. I should be more worried about you." Carol said with a chuckle.

"I'll get though. I'm a survivor now." Kaze remarked with determination in his eyes. "Plus, Saki's right. We got the whole of CN-Zen Kuro to explore. Maybe we could go on a journey like Saki and his family."

"Someday." Carol wistfully said as they pulled up at home.

The family of three entered the trailer with Kaze plugging in an Interdimensional Cable Box into the TV while tossing the old box in the trash. Carol would have said something about that, but, after getting the rundown on reality warping, did not. Free cable was a good trade-off and she could always put that money she usually paid for cable elsewhere. Kaze flipped on the television to find the Warper News Network heeding Saki's advice to stay informed. Of course, being this was the news, it was full of bad news.

"Okay, is it me, or are warpers nuttier than I thought?" Kaze said watching the news intently.

"Probably, you." Carol said joining him on the couch. "Anything else on?"

"Infinite possibilities, Carol-chan. Any requests?" Kaze asked sweetly.

"Maybe something we can all watch together?" Carol said as Kaio joined them on the couch.

"I know just the show." Kaze said hitting the voice button on the remote. "Find me a channel with Animanaics that's still an ongoing show."

"Animanaics?" Kaio asked curiously.

"Kaio, I'm about to show you something that all have you laugh so much it'll hurt. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Kaze mused as the channel changed.

Kaze was on cloud nine to see a channel from a universe where Animaniacs went on as long as the Simpsons. True to his word, laughter was heavy with every antic. Kaze was laughing even harder as the truckload of adult jokes they flew under and over the radar.

"This is a kid's show?" Carol asked in light shock seeing another adult joke fly by.

"It's tradition to slide adult humor in animation, just don't think too **long and hard** about it. You would not want a dirty mind, would you?" Kaze said lewdly.

"I don't get it." Kaio said confused.

"You will someday in due time." Kaze said with a chuckle.

Later then, it grew to be late at night and time for Kaio to turn in. Kaze had an idea after reading up on a technique on his phone. Springing up off the couch, he took Carol aside before standing in front of Kaio.

"Carol, watch this. I'm going to try this technique…it's an old one but a gold one. Lullaby Punch!" Kaze said using hand motions and weird voice sounds.

Kaze watched right into it only to feel woozy and fell on the side of the couch out like a light.

"Where the hell was this technique when I needed to get him to sleep?!" Carol thought.

"And he's asleep." Kaze said putting his sleeping stepson in his bed.

Returning to the slightly agape Carol, he had a cheeky grin on his face. Carol rolled her eyes asking why he even did that to Kaio in the first place. Kaze gave her a look that told Carol that it was fairly obvious why he did that as he wrapped her arms around her.

"The way you fight drives me wild, you know." Kaze said in breathed whisper.

Carol had a hot pink blush over him fawning over her, and she chuckled a bit over this.

"While I'm not too keen on you using that technique on Kaio, you've making good father material so far. You're still green in combat though." Carol said playing chiding him.

"I'll get there, Carol. I'll learn as I go." Kaze remarked as he stole a couple of kisses. "Now, it's been a long day, and I have a feeling we won't be heading to bed just yet."

"Hmph, I'd call you a pervert if you weren't my husband." Carol said with a pout.

"Can't I enjoy the fact that I'm married to a beautiful warrior woman?" Kaze said warmly. "Or the fact that I've been tossed from my old life into one I could only dream of. I'm feeling quite appreciative and I feel like showing it."

Carol could only feel the love as he trailed kisses down her neck to which she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not too sure I'm feeling up to it to tonight. Maybe we could just cuddle tonight?" Carol mused as Kaze looked up at her.

"Being with you is a joy in itself, Carol." Kaze said hiding his tiny amount of disappointment. "Besides, we do to train tomorrow. By the way, is Kaio in school now or is it summer?"

"Summer at the moment, but considering what Saki said, it'll even a little while long before Kaio and other kids around Lakewood can continue school." Carol said as the spouses went off to bed.

* * *

[Cues: Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]

In CN-Zen Kuro's Darkweb, villains and the lot were all gathered in a video chatroom. Vilgax, Mojo Jojo, Margaret Robinson, Slade, Magic Man, and Natalia* had logged in. The six had formed a ragtag villainous team of warpers calling themselves the Sinful Six. They had extended the offer for Lord Boxmore to join them, but, as he logged in, the group was uneasy.

"Anyone who called this get together?" Vilgax asked.

"Don't look at me, I'd rather not have to look at your disgusting face." Slade said darkly.

"Isn't your face still disfigured from Trigon?" Mojo Jojo sniped.

Another user logged onto the chat, the camera showed who appeared to be an emo Eris.

"And who are you?" Boxmore demanded.

"None your business, Dr. Robeatnik." Eris said sparking laughter from Natalia and Magic Man. "I'm here for the Sinful Six."

Another user pinged but was set to only project audio. The symbol on the page was one that made Mojo Jojo's blood ran cold.

"…it's you…Evil…Mo..mo.." Mojo Jojo stuttered.

"Please, call me Mortimer." Mortimer said flipping on the camera to reveal it was really him.

Turbo Mecha Rebecca had her arms wrapped on his side looking eerily content. Mortimer started off by thanking him for coming only to notice Boxmore and Eris.

"I was told there would only be six." Mortimer said glaring at Boxmore and Eris.

"I'm new to the group, Lord Boxmore of Boxmore Corp." L. Boxmore said nervously.

"My name is not important for I am merely a force of chaos who seeks to make everyone's lives hell." Eris spake in a malicious yet emo tone of voice.

"I like you already." TMR said happily.

"Either way, I have a job for all of you. I simply want the Kincaid-Gray family "removed" from the living plane. Kaze, in particular, has a sword that we want, but he needs to die in order for us to properly use it. So, all and all, kill Kaze and get his sword. You may off whoever is in your way to do so, but if anyone from the Order, the Blackthorns, or even Merch and his crew, retreat at all costs. Do not engage them." Mortimer explained.

"How much will this job pay?" Slade asked. "From what I hear, he slain Tao."

"5 million upfront and 25 when you complete the job." TMR said darkly. "Do you accept?"

"We're in." The Sinful Six, Boxmore, and Eris said in unison.

"Well, you got your job. Move out, Seven Deadly Sins." Mortimer said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh, that's a perfect supervillain team name!" Natalia said in her heavily Russian accent.

One by one, the users logged out.

[Cues: Lighthouse - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver]

 _(Abandoned Lighthouse, Vice (formerly Elmore), Outer Towns, CN-Zen Kuro)_

Eris turned off her computer looking over to the flash drive that had recorded the entire conversation. A familiar little girl entered the bedroom.

"Mom?" She said.

Eris got up and broke her henge revealing her true appearance to actually to be Mandy. Mandy, Maylene, and Saki had hunkered down at a hideout in the slums of Elmore.

"I just wanted to say good night." Maylene said with a yawn before going off to bed.

"Good night, May." Mandy said unplugging the flash drive.

Saki sat in the living room of the hideout and Mandy joined her at the table. Their hideout was an abandoned lighthouse. They did not want Maylene to see anything in Vice, but they had no choice but to do so to avoid detection.

"We got a problem, and I think we may need help to deal with this." Mandy said spilling the rest of the details of what she heard.

"This is bad. Most of the Fusion Force is already dealing with stabilizing distortions causing by that cult dedicated to HIM. I'll have to really scrape for backup." Saki said making some calls. "I'll see if I can get Crusher and Marie. I know Taeko's going back to school, and I don't need him screwing up his chances for this."

Unknown to Saki, Taeko was attending **P.O.I.N.T. Prep** , and would unknowingly be dragged into this mess in due time.

"Do you think you can call the Blackthorns for aid?" Mandy suggested.

"No go. If they show up, Mortimer and Turbo Mecha Cunt will know something's up." Saki said rubbing his temples. "I hate to say it, but we're on our own."

Saki looked to his custom warpGalaxy S7 to see texts from Crusher and Marie saying they're in to aid and asked where to meet up. Saki texted they all meet up at Mallard Park. Saki planned to drop Maylene to stay with Calem worried about her safety. Saki and Mandy were not able to sleep well at all that night. Kaze and Carol had no idea that **everything was going to go downhill.**

* * *

(A/N: Surprise! Didn't expect to see Mortimer and Rebecca again, did you? Either way, the Seven Deadly Sins was a brainchild I had for a while. Essentially, supervillains for Lakewood to have to deal with. For those who don't know, Natalia was a villain on Regular Show who was Thomas/Nicholai's partner. You're going to see more of CN-Zen Kuro, more development, more fights, and a wild ride to come. Next time, this fanfic's first Arc!)


	7. It's all Downhill from Here

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter VI – It's All Downhill from Here.**

Arc 1 – The Lakewood Civil War

(A/N: I just saw the season finale, and I missed a lot of stuff with the show. I blame the fact I've been busy, but the show apparently has done things I've considered like taming T.K.O. With Boxmore even being replaced, this means that my story arc will change a bit from its original layout into something a bit more twisted.)

* * *

Kaze had a bad feeling that something was off today as he parked the car into the plaza's parking lot. Work for everyone seemed to go smoothly, but Kaze was rather nervous. He was pacing around in Gar's Bodega to a point which Enid finally spoke up.

"Kaze, you're spooking the customers." Enid said earnestly handing the swordsman a slushie. "Take this and cool down."

Kaze took up the slushie and drank to calm his nerves.

"Thanks, Enid. Maybe I was wrong…maybe I was just being…" Kaze said as an explosion cut off his sentence.

Said explosion tore up the front of the store and sent both broken glass and our heroes flying into the wall. Mr. Gar comes out of his office only to see his store wrecked and Enid, Gar, K.O., and Kaze recoiling from the damage.

"Boxmore!" Mr. Gar said gripping his fist.

At the front of the store, a pack of familiar red UFO drones followed by a pack of humanoid armed with plasma rifles. Kaze looked up at the rifles only to notice the smell of…gas, and his eyes widened to realize the attack broke a gas pipe.

"Crap!" Kaze said as she sensed some foul energies in the area.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball (Z) Kai OST: A Mighty Foe]**

Walking into the store, the robots and drones cleared the way for him. Kaze and the heroes forced themselves into their feet and Kaze glared at the newcomers.

"Vilgax." Kaze said dusting off glass off his cape.

Kaze was glad to that he had sprang for the armored outfit he got one of the merchants which Kaze had customized with warper edit. An azure Capsule Corporation jacket, azure pants, golden fingerless gloves, golden boots, and a Saiyan armor chest plate held up by straps on top of the undershirt. In addition, he wore a white cape he thought that most badass martial artists wear along with the weighted underclothes. Kaze noticed Vilgax was a nightmarish mix of his second version of his original design, the tone and look of the Ultimate Alien, and the Omniverse armor. The group could sense the warper energy off him and groaned.

"Vilgax, what do you want?" Kaze said glaring at the Chimera Sui Generis warlord.

"I've come for the bounties for on your heads." Vilgax said in a tone one would use if they were going shopping.

"What bounties?" Enid said taking a step back.

Vilgax smirked and projected up a list on a holographic screen which got Kaze to pale.

 **"Gray Wind of Destruction"** Kaze D. Gray - 750,000 – 10th Rank – Active

 **"Mimic Madam of Might/Silver Spark"** Carol Kincaid-Gray – 600,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"The Kid Hero of Lakewood"** Kaio O. Kincaid (Gray) / K.O. – 800,000 – 5th Rank – Active

 **"The Wolfpire Kunochi"** Enid – 500,000 – 5th Rank – Active

 **"The Telekinetic Terror"** Radicles – 300,000 – 5th Rank – Active

 **"Retired Badass of Lakewood"** Mr. Gar / El Bow – 150,000 – 5th Rank – Active

"This is horrible…why the hell is K.O.'s bounty higher than mine?!" Rad demanded angrily.

"150,000?!" Mr. Gar growled out.

"Wow, for a first bounty I'm really impressed." Kaze said a bit proud but a bit worried. "But why is K.O.'s bounty so high?"

Kaze also noticed something that frightened him on his, K.O., and Carol's posters. There was a pin on them with a small message. A warper had offered double for them dead!

"Well…fuc..fudge." Kaze said barely censoring himself.

"Any last words?" Vilgax said crossing his arms.

"Just two….Smoke Bomb!" Kaze said taking a glass jar off the shelf that contained smoke bombs.

He smashed it right into one of the drones filling the room with thick smoke. Vilgax was trying to find them, but they sneaked out through Mr. Gar's office. Kaze was worried about Carol and his fear was correct she crashed through a glass window into one of the other shops thanks to one of Boxmore's drones.

"Oh fuck, they're walking together!" Kaze said in a panic as he helped his wife.

His concerned caused his language to slip, but the moment was soon forgetton.

"They came in droves led by some puppet woman, and I told my students to focus on evacuating everyone who can't fight." Carol said panting. "It's six of them…and they're warpers."

"That's not all, we got bounties now!" K.O. said excitedly. "I'm nearly worth a million!"

Carol was terrified, and it did not help to find out that she had a pretty high bounty alongside her husband and child.

"Well, well, the cast is all here." A female voice said.

Coming out from the smoke pile was a woman with pale skin, tussled up blonde lipstick, devil red lipstick, and a brownish-green suit with a zipper pulled down to reveal a lot of cleavage with go-go boots.

"What a babe….gah!" Rad said nearly getting clipped with a bullet to the neck from the woman's gun.

"Natalia? First, a villain from Ben 10. Now Regular Show?" Kaze said using Energy Aegis to block several of her bullets.

CLINK! Something rolled up to the group, and Kaze looked down to see it was a plasma grenade ticking down. Before they could run, it blew up in their faces shattering the shield and hurdling them further into the parking lot injured but alive.

"For a 10th level warper, you're a big a disappointment like that Cephon kid." Mojo Jojo said landing onto the lot with a giant mecha that look like Evil Coop's giant mech.

The heroes found themselves surrounded by bots and the Seven Deadly Sins made their appearance. Boxmore was looking rather smug and lit up a cigar to smoke. Kaze knew that he was not in a position in where he could give it his all, but he'd be damned if he did not try.

"So, Slade? Why are you working with these guys?" Kaze asked the infamous Titan villain.

"Please call me Deathstroke. No need to worry about censorship here." Deathstroke said cracking his knuckles. "I'll personally take great pleasure in killing you, and maybe I may make K.O. my apprentice."

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST I-The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan]**

Deathstroke should have not said that before the look in Kaze's eyes showing nothing but a murderous desire.

"Apprentice?! Like hell, you will!" Kaze roared with his ki flaring around him.

With Rapid Movement, Kaze rushed up to Slade charging a green energy sphere in his right hand.

"Eraser Blow!" Kaze said smashing the blast into the assassin's side.

The force of the blast had sent Slade crashing through Boxmore, but this Deathstroke had the demon powers from Season 4 of his show. Thus, he walked out rather confident, but Kaze was not done. In his anger, he flew higher up into the air charging more ki into his body. He draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-blue aura around his body.

"If you think, I'll let you lay a hand on my son, you bastard!" Kaze screamed completely enraged.

In his anger, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave down at Slade. Demon powers or not, Slade knew he made a fatal error.

"You fool." Vilgax said using his boost steroids to enhance his strength.

 **[Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will]**

Shoving Deathstroke into Margaret and Boxmore, Vilgax unleashing his sword literally slicing Kaze's blast with a Shining Slash causing the crescent attack to hit Kaze hit head on and split Kaze's blast in two nailing the plaza and Boxmore (again). Kaze crashed on top of Gar's car before rolling off into the concrete.

"Kaze!/Dad!" Carol/K.O. said helping him up.

The armor had cushioned most of the slashing damage and prevented him from getting a nasty wound. However, falling on Gar's car did not help his battered body.

"We need to run. They got us outnumbered and we're all in no state to fight." Kaze said weakly getting up to his feet.

"But we can't just leave the place!" Mr. Gar argued.

"We're outnumbered and injured, Gar. They caught us off-guard, and if we don't go to rest and recuperate, it's suicide!" Kaze said as they had to dodge laser fire and bullets. "I can't dodge like this forever."

Gar did not want to go as he had no desire to run away. However, he adjusted his shades.

"Enid, Rad, K.O., I got an order for you three, help Carol and Kaze escape and go with them!" Mr. Gar said to his employees.

"But Mr. Gar, what about you?" Enid said as she kicked another missile out of the way.

"I'll hold them all off for as long as I can!" Mr. Gar said cracking his knuckles.

"Eugene! Don't do this, it's suicide!" Carol said terrified for her best friend.

"Carol, please. Right now, Kaze and K.O. are your priority. It's you three, they'll after. Kaze's right, that we were all caught off guard. You need to go and recuperate elsewhere so you could come back to finish this fight. Please, it's the least I can do since I missed out…" Mr. Gar said in a serious tone.

 **[Cues: Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme]**

Mojo Jojo had aimed his mecha's plasma cannon at the group but was hit with spit that was corrosive in melting it. Margaret found herself hit with strawberry juice weakening her body, and Deathstroke was hit with a bowl of noodles strangely. The group of heroes turned to see Carol's students and the rest of the Plaza heroes had shown back all ready to go for broke. Even Brandon and a Real Magic Skeleton were ready to throw down.

"Mr. Gar! This plaza is our home too, and we'll fight with you!" Ms. Mummy said unleashing a bo staff.

"Don't worry, Carol. We'll keep them busy as long as we can. Just go and come back ready to finish this!" Gladys said licking off the remaining spit off her face. "Now go!"

"You got to be kidding me! You think, you can stop us!" Natalia said cocking her pistols.

"No, we can hold you off long enough!" Red Action said with a smirk. "Ain't that right?"

"Yeah!" They all roared together.

Tears streamed down K.O.'s face as a weak smile formed on his face.

"You guys are the best! We'll make sure we come back!" Kaio said excitedly.

 **[Cues: Station Escape Timer Mission - Metroid Fusion]**

The heroes valiantly charged at the Seven Deadly Sins leaving Vilgax forced to break out the army of drones in full earlier than he liked. Kaze, K.O., Carol, Enid, and Rad bolted for Carol's car but it seemed that a certain cliché was rearing its head.

"Oh, come the hell on! What is this, a horror movie?!" Kaze said as Carol tried to start her car only for it to stall.

The car got hit with several shots as drones were descending on it, but the car seemed to be a douchebag today. Several drones got on top of the car and starting sawing at the roof only for it to get electrocuted and dragged away by a pair of robotic metal extended arms commanded by none other than Dendy.

 **[Cues: Spider-Man Unlimited – Intro Theme]**

Dendy incorporated her backpack to hack the drones before taking them apart to form an armor around herself even using Warper Edit to specifically alter it to her taste. Dendy now wore a black bodysuit with an insignia of a lilypad that spread out a pattern of yellow circuitry-like highlights giving her bodysuit a TRON-like appearance, an ash-gray utility belt that features a dark yellowish gray buckle, a pair of serrated ash-gray gloves under a pair of yellow metallic gauntlets that feature black outlines around the "serrated" portions, a pair of black boots that feature an electric yellow outline around the edge of the soles, a black cape that features a yellow interior that hid the backpack, and four mechanical kappa arms.

 **[Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Theme of Iron Man]**

"Initiate, Replusor Ray!" Dendy said as her hands and gauntlets glowed

She fired concussive blasts to ward off a few of them before diving into the car. K.O. was stunned with stars in his eyes over his friend's new super suit. Dendy had her mechanical arms work the car to get it started.

"I recommend hitting the gas now." Dendy said calmly.

Carol floored it in time, but they were not going to get away that easily. Vilgax was watching them flee while fending off Nick Army and Joff the Shaolin Monk.

"Margaret! Jojo! Go after them!" Vilgax said to the puppet woman.

"Meh…." Margaret said darkly activating her rocket pack flying after them using the flames from her pack to burn Neil and Colewort.

"Humph, send me after the malcontent." Mojo Jojo said as he used his mecha to swat Red Action through another building.

"Might I ask, what's the plan?" Dendy asked using her "arms" to crawl out of the car and onto the roof.

"Pass by the trailer, first. I need to grab my bag. It's got supplies left to me by Merch, and we'll need them." Kaze said twitching in pain.

"Don't you have those healing beans?" Rad asked him.

"If I did, that Mercy chick would not have needed to heal me." Kaze said looking back at Rad in the back seat.

"Is everyone going to be all right?" K.O. asked frightened.

Before he could answer, Dendy swung back inside saying they got company. Margaret was in the skies, while Mojo Jojo was speeding up to them in a repainted Batmobile.

"Crap!" Kaze spat seeing the Batmobile.

This Batmobile was based off the Nolan films and could crush them quite easily. Carol was desperately trying not to get run off the road thank to Jojo.

"We can't lead them to the trailer park!" Carol said in a panic.

The puppet woman was taking aim to blow the car sky high.

"I think I have enough strength to teleport us all there." Kaze said groaning a in pain. "Everyone, place a hand on me."

Everyone did so, but Kaze seemed to roll his eyes at the fact that Enid's hand was clammy and sweaty. He closed and homed in on the destination trying to visualize it in his mind. Margaret created multiple green and red energy spheres on top of her hands combining them into two massive spheres.

"Come on, come on, Kaze!" Rad said looking the glowing spheres behind them.

"I'm trying to focus here!" Kaze snapped keeping his eyes shut.

 **[Music Ends]**

Margaret brought her hands forward and fired the massive beam down at the fleeing heroes. It was all silent as the blast made short work of that car and…our heroes?!

* * *

In a flash, K.O., Kaze, Carol, Dendy, Enid, and Rad were all on the ground of the trailer park sporting a few minor burns.

"Damn it, Kaze! That was too close for comfort!" Enid said getting up on shaky legs.

"And our escape won't go unnoticed for long. I don't know if they got the tech, but even teleportation can be traced. At least, if it's on the same planet, I believe. I could be wrong, but I rather not be proven right." Kaze said dashing inside getting the cable box unplugged and shoving it in his duffel bag.

Carol and K.O. both had to frantically pack, but their things were easily stored away thanks to capsules. They were encountered by Punching Judy.

"Carol! We heard what happened!" Judy said worriedly. "We're glad you're all right!"

"We still have to swing by the 'rents of Enid, Rad, and Dendy." Kaze said keeping himself standing like he was not injured.

"No need, I'll call them. They were on their way to assist either way." Judy mused.

It was a swift manner of them coming to pass off things and bid them a tearful goodbye. The moment was ruined with Margaret revealing herself by using Instant Transmission to pin on K.O.'s ki signature. Kaze had to shield okay, but the mad puppet woman's flamethrower burning his own back.

"Wait, she's a puppet woman! Meaning water could soften her and make her too heavily to move!" Kaze thought coming to a realization.

Dendy had the same thought using her "arms" to bust open a hydrant and spread her with volumes of water before smashing the hydrant over her head. Rad used slabs of metal to wrap around her with Enid using her kicks to meld them together.

"It'll hold her for a while, but not for long." Wilhamena said worriedly. "Now go!"

Escaping Lakewood was easy, finding out where to go and recuperate was not. Elsewhere, Saki had arrived at the plaza finding a scene he had hoped he'd never have to see again after Elvin.

* * *

(A/N: ….things got dark again. This series is fun, but it was a bit overwhelming considering I wanted to throw as much tidbits as possible. Powerwise, Margaret and Boxman would technically be the weakest out of the team as the others are a lot stronger than their canon counterparts. Once again, Kaze's on the brink and is going to have to play catch up. But where will they hide?)


	8. Low Point of being a Hero

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter VII – The Low Point of being the Hero**

Arc 1 – The Lakewood Civil War

(A/N: While, I do know the new episodes of OKKO are gushing out, I can't really see them due to life. I did catch the new SU episodes, and let's just say things are going to get ugly with Ryker and crew.)

I recommend that you read my Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction, **The Bad End** , because you will get the context of the location part of this chapter takes place in it. And this chapter would technically be a sequel.

* * *

(Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Slam Shuffle [Remastered])

 _I never realized being a hero can be tough in a world like this. I'm not even sure of the type of hero I want to be anymore. It's only been a few days since we fled Lakewood. I can only hope my friends are still in one piece._

"Watch it, you little shitstain!" A gruff drunkard said shoving K.O. out the way.

K.O. had been distracted monologuing to himself that he bumped into the gruff drunkard who scolded him before shoving him out the way walking off into the crowd. K.O. dusted himself off and got back off. The young perky hero was a bit reserved this time in look and outfit. He had on his usual white shirt and blue shorts but had on a black long coat and sneakers on his feet. He needed shoes if he was going to walk the streets…of Vice.

 _This place isn't really child-friendly or friendly in general. The air feels dirty and no one seems to care. People just seem to shuffle about going all over the place. Women in odd clothes of all shapes and size are on the corners looking out for people. It's all so strange and I get all the more uncomfortable. Part of me regrets going out to get snacks from the mini-mart. The guy running the place pretty much ignored me focusing on his phone._

(Cues: Common - The Questions [Instrumental])

K.O. arrived back at the place that they were staying at for the time being remembering that Kaze cut a deal with the owner. He did not like Vice, but being that most of them were injured, they had to hide in the place most would last look. K.O. entered the place with one hand in his pocket and one carrying the bag of groceries.

"Good, you're back." Dendy said tinkering with her armor's wiring under a panel of her armored arm. "You got anything?"

"I did." K.O. said. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Carol's still recovering from ki exhaustion and the burns. Kaze's doing a bit better but it still reeling from the burns. He can at least move. Enid's taking a bath, and Rad's is in Nicole's bedroom." Dendy said getting nervous at the last part.

"Kaio?" Kaze said coming down the stairs.

He still had bandages on a few places with one on the right side of his face, but he looked better. He wore azure track pants, grey slippers, and an opened white shirt exposing a few gauze pads and wrapping on his chest.

"Kaze, I got the sandwiches, the chips, and the soda." K.O. said before asking about his mother.

"Resting easy and recovering." Kaze said worriedly.

"At least I don't look like patchwork." Carol said coming back the stairs.

She wore similar clothing only with a tank top instead of a shirt. She hugged her son and was a bit upset at herself for having him go out in Vice on his own. Kaze chuckled only to whiff of something and facepalmed. Rad had came downstairs looking rather pleased with Nicole come down fixing her clothes.

"Rad, you better have paid for that." Kaze said glaring at the alien.

"Wait, I thought you did." Rad said sheepishly.

"He only paid to crash here for a few days." Nicole said crossing her arms. "So that will be 80 for oral and 150 for…"

Kaze cut her off motioning to K.O. which got Nicole to laugh.

"Trust me, trying to keep your innocence here is next to fucking impossible here." Nicole said cynically. "This is the city where the zombies slowly die."

Kaze's phone rang revealing it to be Saki calling to which the stepfather answered. The news was not pleasant with Boxman concerning Lakewood in full turning it into a North Korea-eqsue state with the people enslaved and forced to hard labor. His heart sank hearing this and the fact that it's basically a big stalemate with the others in power. Insult to injury came in the fact that Natalia and Deathstroke were confirmed to be in Vice looking for them. Kaze hang up and had a haunted look in his eyes.

"How bad is it?" Rad asked.

"Deathstroke and Natalia are in Vice looking for us, Lakewood's a nightmare for everyone still there, and Saki got out in time. So pretty shitty." Kaze said in a defeated tone.

"Deathstroke? Then you all can't say here! I'd rather not die to the crazed assassin!" Nicole said frantic.

She could still fight, but she wasn't going to engage the likes of him. She had enough problems on her plate, and Kaze made a decision right then and there.

"We'll need to move and fast. I have an idea, but let's get Enid first." Kaze said as his stomach growled. "And some food…I hope you got chicken salad, K.O."

Enid had finished her shower coming down to the dining room with a blue towel seeing the group looking a bit shaken up.

"K.O. get into trouble?" Enid asked.

"No, Deathstroke and Natalia are in Vice." Kaze said. "It'll be a matter of time before they find us. So I have a plan. I'll be teaching you a basic but useful ninja technique."

Enid cracked a smile.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

(Cues: Da Octopusss - Banlieue 13 Musique Du Film)

Kaze swore he had bad luck as he and Carol were being chased by Natalia and Carol. Their henges worked seemingly well enough, and the group had split up for safety to meet at a safe spot. Dendy and K.O., Enid and Rad, and lastly Kaze and Carol. How did Kaze get caught? His own cell phone. He answered it expecting Saki but got one of his old friends from back home bragging about how he was right. Apparently, Pink Diamond really was Rose Quartz. And Kaze made his mistake, he spoke.

"Freaking hell, Marty. You were right, but…" Kaze said before a bullet zipped past him. "Shit…I got to go!"

Kaze and Carol were race through the city streets trying to outrun the bullets from Deathstroke's machine gun. In an alley, Kaze used the Wall Jump technique to bounce off the walls to get higher ground with Carol mimicking his movement. Kaze and Carol crashed through a window into one of the buildings right in the middle of a drug trade between two gangs.

"Before you flip out, we're just running from the crazy assassin guy and his bitch!" Kaze said as bullets neared the windowstill.

"I heard that!" Natalia roared getting out a grenade launcher.

Kaze looked down the window he busted through and paled. Without a word, he took Carol's hand through the door.

"Carol, any ideas?" Kaze asked.

"Can't you fly?" Carol asked.

"Yes, but we're be flying ducks. Plus, the air quality's terrible. I rather not get sick or get an asthma attack from the chemicals." Kaze remarked as they ran down the hall to dodge the explosion. "We could go underground? How do you feel about sewers?"

"This town is a sewer!" Carol said as they went down the stairs. "The air stinks, the grounds are littering, and the people want to either kill you, fuck you, rob you, or all three!" Carol said listing off her frustration. "Let's just get this over with so we can make sure K.O.'s safe!"

Kaze nodded they arrived on the ground floor where Deathstroke awaited them, but Kaze ran at him head on to the assassin's confusion. Regardless, he opened fire with his sub-machine gun.

"Energy Aegis!" Kaze said crossing his arms in front of him forming the circular energy shield.

This time, the shield had more ornate designs this time around forming a design of the Metsu Emerald in its center. Despite the plasma bullets grazing him, Kaze kept running at Slade with the shield raised until he tackled Slade out the door and into a delivery truck. The shield dissipated as Slade had a box of dildos, butt plugs, and beads fall on him. Forming an energy blast in hand, Kaze blasted the truck blowing Slade up as Natalia took aim at Kaze's head only to get an Energy Aegis slammed on the back of her head to unconsciousness by Carol.

"I'll be taking these." Carol said taking up the firearms Natalia had on her head.

(Music Ends)

"We need to go. I don't know if Slade's still alive, but I don't want to stay and find out." Kaze said as they could hear cop sirens. "And I'm surprised this shithole has cops."

"Hell, if I know, sweetheart." Carol said as Kaze looked down at the unconscious Natalia.

Not wasting time, he snapped Natalia's neck as Carol flinched at the swiftness at it all. She was one that was adhered to not killing being a true-blue hero, but always knew there would come times she had to. Natalia and Tao were just some that had to be killed. Kaze and Carol took off running before the police arrived. Unbeknownst to the likes of them, this universe was an OU which meant murdering Natalia could have consequences in the future. However, the married pair finally got to the meeting point with the others who dropped their henges. Carol had to bear hug her son glad that he was all in one piece. Kaze looked over the docks hoping that everyone could fly decently.

"Ok, we'll have to take to the sk…" Kaze said before police sirens interrupted him.

"Freeze dirtbags!" A police officer said. "And we'll shoot!"

"Don't you mean, or we'll shoot!" Enid asked.

The officers laughed before the same one said, "We protect and serve the rich, and shoot to kill the poor!"

"Oh joy, even in the multiverse, I can't believe cops being dicks." Kaze said with a groan.

"Open fire!" The cop said as the police opened fire on them.

Our heroes bolted on the docks with Kaze hoping there was a boat or something to use to leave this place only end up trapped. It was either facing the bullets or the cold night sea.

"Well well, it seems you're out of luck." The officer said raising his gun aimed at him. "Any last words?"

"Well this is the multiverse, where's my Deus ex Machina?!" Kaze cried out.

In a flash of light, Kaze, Dendy, K.O., Carol, Enid, and Rad were taken leaving the cops pissed beyond reason.

"We could have a fight scene, but we get a cop out! What a load of bullshit!" The officer said flustered. "Come on boys, let's beat up some homeless people."

* * *

 _I open my eyes to see that my parents and friends are still here, but I have no idea where we are. It seems like a ship and it's all dark until the light shines to reveal a group of odd people. One of them with power emanating that was **just like Kaze**. _

"You should be lucky. Most do not get a deus ex machina to save their ass. Then again, you've lucky you even got your hands on a Metsu Blade, Kaze."

"*urp* Merch, will you please stop acting so dramatic? This episode's about to end." Rick said taking a swig of his flask.

"No respect for dramatics, Rick." Merch said rolling his eyes.

"What, what the fu-"

* * *

(A/N: Merch is back in the plot, baby! Yes, that deus ex machina was on purpose mostly for metahumor and lampshading that Kaze's a small fish in the sea. So what's next? Find out, next time!)


	9. Impromptu Crossover

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter VIII – Impromptu Crossover**

Arc 1 – The Lakewood Civil War

(A/N: I have been keeping up with the newer K.O. episodes, but with the shite schedule at CN, I can't even watch TV. At least, I'm basically a hermit crab only coming out for FLCL. Also, a bit of a minor crossover with Dragon Ball Scott Adventures)

* * *

-ck is this?" Kaze stammered.

"It's "Wait, what?" dumbass." Rick sniped.

"Too be fair, he's shaken up." Merch mused.

"No, the author is covering up his own mistakes." Rick said glaring at the fourth wall.

"Please stop antagonizing the fourth wall, dear." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "Save it for off-screen."

"Enough with the metahumor, my brain hurts from thinking too hard!" Enid yelled.

"Either way, who are you?" K.O. asked.

"I'm Merch, the businessman of the multiverse. This blonde angel on my arm is my fiancée, Beth. The older pair of blondes are her mothers, Diane and Bonnie. The scientist's is Beth's dad, Rick. And there's the rest of gang: Summer, Morty, and Roberto." Merch said making introductions.

"Wait, you're the ones who spoke to me earlier and gave me that stuff. I owe you my life." Kaze said getting up on his feet.

"It's no sweat. 10th level warpers need to stick together." Merch remarked. "But there's something important that we need to do."

"For one, we need to train you." Rick remarked.

"At the very least, we need you to at least be a Super Saiyan." Bonnie said looking up at her phone. "And we need to get the rest of you up on a higher level than as you are now."

Quite the training journey began after Merch had to make a drop off to some RWBY world and a Dragon Ball world for an associate of his and to hand off some warper tech to a newbie warper. Training from hell was handed to him all thanks to a compressed Hyperbolic Time Chamber within Merch's ship. Merch took to training Kaze personally, and was giving him a lesson in martial arts, strategy, and business in a typhoon of blows. Beth took to training with Carol as they were both learning from each other. Morty took up K.O. to train while not wanting to corrupt the kid liking his innocent charm. Enid ended up under Bonnie's heel with the vampire-witch hybrid lusting for the scientist seeing her in action. Dendy and Rick were…arguing over multiverse theory on whether there were more good outcomes then bad. Diane was meditating with Rad who was actually napping.

"I swear that James kid is going to get himself killed. Mistaking me of all for an agent for the Order." Merch thought. "I should probably get the kid, a bingo book and a proper piece of warper tech."

"I could deliver it." Beth offered dodging a hit from Carol before catching the ganguro's arm to throw her to the ground.

"All right, but go with Bonnie. Just in case, love." Merch said sweetly.

Merch, Bonnie, and Beth left the training as Rick rolled his eyes. Merch had gathered a WarpGalaxy S4 adding in the application that allows for seeking warper bounties before handing it off to Beth.

"All right, I'm off. See you soon, loverboy." Beth teased taking off through a portal gun in Bonnie following behind.

Merch watched them go before thinking back on James.

"An 8th rank warper is rarely rare. I pray this one won't grow to be a threat in the future. If not for the fact that the others major powers will want him for their side. I fear Pinkamena may send something to gauge him or worse…the Amoral Ace will." Merch thought.

An explosion from the training room snapped Merch out of his thought.

"Thank god, I set it for a month's training in a week. This "crossover" is a total pain." Merch muttered to himself to assess the damage.

* * *

(A/N: Another short one, but I do have a bit of a reason for this one. The appearance of Merch in DBSA had me fudge this chapter a little. Originally, I had plans to visit a Minecraft world to plan the wedding. But I'll make it its own Rick and Morty fic. Next time, K.O. and crew return to Lakewood to end the war!)


	10. Heroic Second Wind

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter VIIII – The Heroic Second Wind**

Arc 1 – The Lakewood Civil War

(A/N: I have been keeping up with the newer K.O. episodes on TVTropes. I feel it's been trying to do what Steven Universe did. However, I feel the show has the advantage of not being an inconsistent mess. Frankly, I feel that K.O. was a better kid protagonist than Steven. As for the canon episodes that apply here, allow to clear. Before Kaze came into the picture, every episode up to T.K.O. has occurred with the exception of the Plaza Prom episode. Considering the events of this chapter, some of Season 1's episodes may not happen.)

* * *

That "month" of training led to many discoveries. For one, the new episodes had everyone wanting to burn Point Prep to the ground. Kaze was glad for his warper powers as he was mulling the idea of putting a Death Beam through Chip Damage's skull. Carol was not exactly thinking of doing that, but she wanted to throttle Foxtail. K.O. had put his POW Card of Chip all the way in back as even though he thought less of him now, he still liked the card. Enid was actually wondering where the hell was POINT was when the town was attacked. Rad was just as disgusted as Kaze was. Dendy was close to burning the POW Cards of the POINT members. Their training had been complete, and Merch and his crew hurriedly got them new clothes, some supplies, and sent them off on their way. Lakewood was going to have its second coming.

Lord Boxman was celebrating his victory having a lavish party with his robotics and several other villains, investors, and Cosma herself. Vilgax leaned against the wall in the corner like a little emo.

"Why are you sulking? It's a party, Vil. Liven up!" Lord Boxman said offering a glass of fancy liquor.

Vilgax was actually monitoring the area with a scouter only for it to pick up six power levels en route for here and he recognize them. Vilgax smacked the drink out of his hands.

"Boxman, we have company!" Vilgax said calling Slade.

"What do you mean company?! I thought Point was taken cared of!" Cosma said annoyed with Boxman.

Right outside, POINT's prep class and the head honchos were encased in cages outside as a warning to anyone who opposed them. It had been a week and Foxtail was beating on the bars in vain.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Gar said also in a cage alongside with the rest of the heroes that covered Kaze's escape.

POINT had came, and she had the nerve to deride him for not being able to handle the situation. She did not even listen to Gar's warnings and they were soundly defeated. Gar took the time to laugh at her while tending to the rebellion. Before Foxtail could spew her daily curse, six Attack Balls crashed right in the middle of the road.

"You don't think it's K.O. and the others, right?" Drupe asked.

Silence filled the land until theme music began to play.

-(Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Theme of Iron Man)-

One opened up and out leapt out Dendy. Her outfit had not changed much sans for a bit armor plating around her torso and her glasses replaced with a dark-tinted visor. Her robotic limbs helped her climb as she adjusted her visor with her ring finger.

"I believe it's time to change back the status quo." Dendy said coolly.

Once again, the music shifted to a different tone as K.O.'s pod opened.

-(Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Theme of Akuma)-

K.O. had now wore a moon white gi with the sleeves neatly removed, a black v-neck training undershirt with several purple linings in its place, a red martial arts belt, his usual red sweatbands, his trademark red headband, and red Whis Gi styled boots. He also had on his usual red armbands, but they had more circular studs. He floated out of the pod and placed himself on top of it crossing his arms. He took a stance quite similar to Kaze's wanting to appear intimidating. It worked all of two seconds before K.O. was waving hello to Mr. Gar.

-(Cues: Pendulum ft. In Flames - Self vs. Self (Instrumental))-

A bit of heavy rock roared as Enid's pod opened as she leapt out flipping into the ground. Her new clothes were a bit of a request from her to get clothes fitting her motif. A black, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with purple and red lining, minor padding, and straps toward the sides. She was strapped with pouches for ninja weapons, armored with purple arm and shin guards, had on red fingerless gloves, a forehead protector bearing the insignia of a wolf, and biker boots. A nodachi hung on her side as she threw off the weighted cloak she had on. Any chance of her parents thinking ninja were not scary was dash as Enid looked cold as steel. Rad followed a bit of a similar route using his telekinesis to float to the ground. He wore a dark blue leather jacket, a white wifebeater, purple jeans with a chain belt, biker boots, and a tattered red cape. His green fluffy hair now stood spiked and sparked with bio-electricity.

"Wow, a bit on the nose much?" Enid joked.

"It was a good movie, and I opted to reference it's style." Rad remarked. "You know you dig it."

"A little, but just don't spend all your money on hair gel." Enid said with a chuckle.

Last but not least, Kaze and Carol's pods opened as they leapt up on top on it. Kaze sprang for a black and azure tracksuit jacket opened to reveal a traditional and loose white gi that was secured together with a black obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore black wristbands, a blue headband, and azure boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. Carol donned a white cheongsam with purple pants, silver armbands, and similar silver boots to her husband that clasp together at the shin, white socks and a purple sash. Her red gloves were now fingerless, but she still wore a red headband. Her blonde hair had grown out slightly enough to put into a ponytail with a bit of fringe over the eye. She even regained some of the muscle she had in her younger days.

"Frankly, I hope you're prepared because this is the end for you." Kaze said stepping down with his wife in tow.

"So cool." K.O. mused in mind of how intimidating his parents looked.

-(Music Ends)-

Out of Boxmore came Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond who had all gotten a few upgrades thanks to Boxman snagging a few pieces of equipment from Vilgax and Slade's armories over the course of his week-long rule. The three strode out to face the returners.

"A blame you choose to wear white given it'll be stained in just a second." Darrell said taking aim.

"Is that a threat to me or my son?" Carol and Kaze said in near unison.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Darrell said charging his arm canon.

Firing a puke green plasma blast, he triggered his newfound ability to make it a homing attack and sent it after K.O. by faking out Carol in the process. K.O. was undaunted and smacked the blast away into the distance before it exploded.

"Wait, wha…" Darrell said before Carol slammed her foot into his chest.

The attack had enough force to get him hurdling right through Boxmore's window and into a wall. Kaze followed up with a simple energy blast to finish the job.

"Enid, Rad, K.O., Dendy. Take care of other two." Kaze said turning his attention to the caged people.

Kaze and Carol extended one of their hands, with four main fingers straight up and their thumbs crossing the palm horizontally as they focused on the cages.

"Mass Warper Delete." Kaze said calmly.

The cages before glow blue to quickly erase into dust freeing everyone. Some of the cages were higher up off the ground causing people to fall to the ground or got caught by others. Foxtail and Chip Damage were not so lucky as Kaze purposefully let them kiss the concrete.

* * *

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Z – Solid State Scouter)-

Shannon was losing her patience as she kept trying to hack at them with her buzzsaw hands. Enid and Dendy merely dodged with little effort and with silence.

"Stop ignoring me and dodging!" Shannon said making another swipe at them.

This time Dendy blocked one with her mechanical limbs, and the other was blocked by Enid's sword.

"You asked for it." Enid said coolly. "Power Foot Fireball!"

Her foot broke into blue flames releasing a searing heat. Shannon looked down and had one question.

"Wait, wasn't that oran-" Shannon said before getting kicked right in the chest with Enid's burning leg.

The hiss of brunt metal was loud and release a wispy dark orange smoke before Enid used a kiai through her leg to get Shannon ricocheting into a lamppost. Shannon slumped to the ground before screaming in pain about how it burned and she could feel it in her circuits.

"Let me show you my own power move." Dendy said as her robotic limbs slammed into the ground absorbing electricity.

Outstretching her hands, orbs of water began to form around her hands.

"Initiate _Suiryoku Dangan_!" Dendy said firing the now sparking water blasts from her hands.

The spheres swirled in the air before slamming into Shannon getting her soaked before she screamed out from being suddenly electrocuted. Dendy's attack had definitely hurt Shannon, but the electrocution had scrambled her circuits turning her reset button red.

"Damn you…." She said staggering to her feet only to fall on her face.

Raymond was not doing much better as Rad decided to do nothing but troll the green haired robot by using telekinesis to premature blow up Raymond's arm canon blasts.

"What's the matter? Can't fire it up?" Rad teased.

Rad got a five-iron golf club to the face for getting too cocky, and K.O. decided to step in. Clenching his fist, it sparked with electricity as K.O. readied himself. Making sure Raymond was distracted, K.O. dashed behind slapping his palm on his back as his hand glowed white.

"What the-" Raymond said as K.O. screamed. " _Force Exertion_!"

Raymond gagged as he felt the white blast go through his chest despite no evident damage appearing on the outside. K.O. released his hand on him only to punch Raymond into the ground before giving him an energy sphere into the ground.

-(Music Ends)-

"Excellent work, peanut." Carol said raising a thumbs-up.

Down came Vilgax already amplifying himself with boost steroids and cracking his knuckles. Kaze had a grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles as well.

"This one's mine!" Kaze said charging as in as Vilgax did the same.

-(Cues: Yell 'Dead Cell' - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)-

Kaze was in for the big time now as they came to a clash grappling each other. Vilgax was surprised to see that Kaze was a lot stronger than before. Vilgax kicked the hybrid right into the Fitness Dojo as the alien charged to not give Kaze a chance to get up. Kaze sprang up on the ceiling hiding in the shadows as Vilgax charged in.

"Come out you filthy Saiyan." Vilgax said as Kaze dropped down.

Holding out his elbow, Kaze slammed Vilgax with an elbow strike Mr. Gar would be pleased by sending Vilgax into a small crater on the ground. Kaze jumped Vilgax as the massive Chimera Sui Generis shifted his right arm into tendrils in an attempt to impale Kaze. Kaze blocked it with Warped Razor sending them both backwards.

"You know, I know those steroids of yours cause your body pain. And I bet that my bows only make things worse for you." Kaze said sheathing Warped Razor. "Then again, you're used to getting your ass beat."

"Insolent worm!" Vilgax said catching Kaze off guard with red eye beams.

Kaze gagged as those thin beams burned his body and sent him into a piles of training dummies. In a rush of speed, Vilgax grabbed Kaze and threw the wall back outside rolling on the ground.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST I-A Wasteland Of Tension)-

Kaze looked up to see Cosma staring down at him.

"Oh fuc-" Kaze said before she planted her heel on his face.

"Even since you showed up, you've been nothing but a thorn in every villain in Original Country." Cosma said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, I thought this place was called Lakewood!" Kaze (and surprisingly Vilgax) said confused.

"Never mind that! You! You show up and, all a sudden, these parasites became stronger! Boxman's already someone I feel I waste too much money on! I can't have you breathe for him to waste more! My mistake was not making sure to put a bullet in your head the first time Boxman failed to beat you. Don't worry about your family, they'll be joining them down enough!" Cosma said using her telekinesis to choke the life out of him.

Cosma had gotten her foot off his head as her eyes glowed purple. Kaze was struggling to breathe on his hands and knees as he watched her extend this to K.O. Vilgax had stormed up to Carol and drove her hand into the concrete ground.

"Mom/Carol!" K.O./Kaze said through a choked voice.

-(Cues: Undertale – You Idiot)-

Vilgax hoisted up by her headband only to get a pair of ki blasts shoved right into his eyes blinding him for a short time as he screamed in agony over his brunt eyes. Enid and Rad decided to take action by attacking him with as much as they could as Carol turned to Cosma with a steeled glare.

"I'm only going to say this once. Release them both, right now." Carol said icily.

"You think I'm afraid of a former POINT wash out? Let me give you my answer." Cosma said tightening her grip on K.O.

This would be a mistake because her focus on torturing K.O. further drove the three into their mental corner.

Within K.O.'s mind, another K.O. was inching towards the controls. "He" may detest his counterpart, but he did not want to die like this.

"All my training, and I couldn't even get Super Saiyan." Kaze thought. "I keep coming up short, damn it! And here I am getting choked by some reptilian cunt!"

The cells in his body burned as Kaze began to glow, Carol's body sparked with purple electricity alongside her son. Their energy had unknowingly sparked as they bored the same emotion and will to survive.

-(Cues: Disturbed – Inside the Fire)-

Mix desperation, anger, and one of them having a sword fueled by the Metsu Emeralds, you have a recipe for absolute carnage. Carol let out a shriek of pain as she was on her knees reeling as the purple electricity around her body grew more rapid. Kaze's ki as the purple pupils in his eyes faded for his eyes to be a blank purple. K.O.'s body shook as his eyes glowed purple as he started laughing. Carol and Kaze would be slowly joining in as they had emitted a bright flash of light right as Vilgax got back in his eyes. It doubled as kiai blowing people away and tearing up the parking lot.

 _Devon_

 _Won't go to heaven_

CLANK! Three pairs of feet landed roughly on an overturned car as the light and smoke faded.

 _She's just another lost soul_

 _About to be mine again_

 _Leave her_

 _We will receive her_

 _It is beyond your control_

 _Will you ever meet again_

Enid paled feeling that familiar energy of _him_. She was a lot stronger now, but…then again…so was K.O. There stood Turbo K.O., who's influence caused the red armbands and sash to turn purple with added studs. His headband burned into a darker shade of purple as the training undershirt's purple lining glowed. Carol had followed suit becoming Turbo Carol. Her eyes had followed a similar patterned to her sons, but her headband burned away freeing her hair. Her cheongsam had opened up a bit to show a small hint of cleavage, her silver bands had purple studs, her lips adorned with purple lipstick, and her boots had changed to her usual ones with added studs trailing up it. Her gaze shifted to Cosma with a smirk that had said that she was going to enjoy tearing Cosma a new one. As for Kaze, he had achieved Super Saiyan, but a slight twist. His eyes were greenish-blue, but his golden hair has dark purple ends. His muscle tone became more defined, and his skin tone becomes slightly lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the purplish-golden aura. His clothing had not changed, but he sparked purplish bio-electricity. Kaze cracked open his eyes and looked into a puddle of water at his reflection.

"So, a variant on Super Saiyan? Totally calling it Super Saiyan Turbo." Kaze said before glaring at Cosma.

-(Cues: PowerMan 5000 - Drop The Bombshell)-

The three jumped off with Kaze slowly walking up to Vilgax. Vilgax threw his arm to try to slash his face off only for Kaze to slice his arm off. The severed body part hit the ground spewing blood as Vilgax screamed in pain before gagging on his own blood as Kaze impaled him with his own arm. Spiking his sword into Vilgax's foot before tearing up Vilgax's head with an uppercut that tore through his armor and his facemask. The dead warlord's drones stormed out to surround them.

"Son, please drop the bombshell." Kaze said in a low tone.

"With pleasure." T.K.O. said as his hands sparked with ki. "Atomic Crash!"

"Hit the deck!" Enid said diving for the ground using Iron Body to shield herself.

Everyone else except for Kaze and Carol had to scramble as he raises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a purple exploding wave that obliterated the drones tearing up the land. Cosma scrambled to her feet only to find herself short of breath as Carol had her in a vice. Cosma did not get a chance to say anything as Carol blasted a hole in her chest before throwing her limp body aside.

-(Music Ends)-

"So, did we win?" Mr. Gar asked.

Turbo K.O. shrieked as he returned to being K.O. as the purple colored returned to being rightfully red. Carol had returned to her normal. Kaze was still in his Super Saiyan Turbo form twitching like mad until Carol slapped him to which he fazed back into base form.

"Thanks, love. Needed that." Kaze said panting. "And yes, it's over. By the way, I think Cosma's probably going to survive that."

"But she'll be out of commission of a while. I didn't want go completely nuts with Turbo." Carol said sheepishly.

"At least you don't have another counterpart in your mind." K.O. said exhausted.

The war had seemingly ended, but Kaze remembered Slade and turned to see him…leaving.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid. I just got paid off not to kill you. Nothing personal, but it's just business!" Slade said as a spaceship came into view dropping down a circular platform for Slade to board before it sucked him up inside.

In the flash, the warship was gone.

"So, now it's over?" Dendy asked.

"It should be." Kaze said. "Unless some other asshole wants to start anything?!"

Nothing happened.

"No, well then it's over." Kaze said.

* * *

(Cues: Teaching Feeling – Ivory Fiber)

Within the reach of spaces, that ship that saved Slade was flying farther away from CN-Zen Kuro. Slade turned to face his savior.

"I don't believe we have been introduced." Slade said putting his duffel bag of supplies on the floor.

His savior's servants all bow as her chair swiveled to face Slade and he raised an eyebrow within his mask.

"Zone-tan?" He said surprised by his savior.

She appeared similarly to the infamous mascot, but she had tanner skin, black hair with a stripe of red going through one of the strands, black eyes with purple rings to act as her sclera and red pinprick dots as pupils. She wore a dark red tank-top with her emblem on it, a black biker jacket, a pair of short, tight, blue booty shorts showing her legs while showing hints a black thong, and a pair of black Ninja Sandals.

"Hmph, I believe myself to much sexier than that purple headed tentacle humper." She said with a Mexican accent. "I am Black. Black Rose."

She got up sizing him up in the process.

"And I have a job for you. One that will pay you much easier with far less risk. Now tell me? Ever heard of the Maelstrom family?" Black Rose said with a savage.

It seemed that the Force of Lust had stepped into the limelight. As her ship left the galaxy, a paper flittered through space, an old wanted poster.

 _WANTED Dead or Alive: "Nightmare Nymphomaniac" Black Rose – 75,000,000 – 8th Rank_

* * *

(A/N: A long chapter to end off the first Arc. Frankly, there is going to a bit of a major cool down and a small time skip. Next chapter will be revealing the fate of the villains, namely Boxman. Darrell's going to be taking over a bit early! Super Saiyan Turbo was an idea I had mind for a while considering Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 has the Super Vegeta and Future Super Saiyan variants. Power-wise, it's the same, but the difference being it affects the personality making one even more aggressive. And yes, the force of lust has been finally revealed. One of Displacer's OCs, Black Rose. The bounty mention is in fact old. To clear the air, I'll post the current amount below.)

 _WANTED Dead or Alive: "The Nightmarish Nymphomaniac of Legend" Black Rose – 575,000,000 – 9th Rank_


	11. Relief After So Long

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter X – Relief After So Long**

(A/N: This fanfic is going to be a bit slowed. I've been mulling it over and I decided to stop this one in about two-three chapters. While this fanfiction isn't the most popular, the reason why is because I've been wanting to reduce the workload.)

* * *

Things were seemingly back to normal in Original County and across CN-Zen Kuro. Kaze was supposed to hailed as a hero for his bravery alongside his wife and friends. However, POINT decided to completely pull the rug under him and take credit for this. Kaze wanted to protest but had not bothered to. He wanted to wait for those assholes to "face" the next threat. For now, he would actually enjoy the time he had with his wife. Thus, he was helping out at the Fitness Dojo in training Carol's students' sans Ginger.

"So, Carol? How's the married life with the young stud?" Gladys teased as she dodged a high kick from Carol.

"Damn it, Gladys, I'm right here." Kaze said as he used Kami-e to dodge hits from Gertie.

"Why do you want to pry so bad?" Carol said fighting off a blush.

"Curiosity and maybe I'm a bit jealous that you get the goods every night." Gladys said causing Carol to sputter out her words.

This left an opening for Gladys to judo flip her into the floor as Carol was redfaced. Kaze was not doing much better as he lost concertation and got punched in the face by Gertie.

"You can't tell me you haven't…" Gladys said offering Carol a hand up.

"You're not wrong…" Kaze remarked remembering the night after taking back the town.

 _There was celebration within the streets as it was all finally over. No more Boxmore! Kaze and Carol were able to go home and K.O. stumbled into his room for sleep leaving the couple alone._

 _"So, Carol, I've been meaning to ask….if we could you know." Kaze said nervously. "Don't make me spell it out."_

 _Carol could only blush at what he was asking. They had not had the chance of intimacy and this was going to prove to be their "first" time. Carol mulled it over but decided to go on ahead. She may as well see what he was working with._

 _"You don't have to ask, Kaze. Besides, I'm a bit curious myself." Carol said taking his hand leading him into the bedroom._

 _It had started slow at first with heated kisses on each other as they undressed each other._

 _"A fair warning, I'm a bit of a grower." Kaze said sheepish as Carol got his pants down._

 ** _*THUMP*_** _Carol was at a loss for words at what she had seen and all she could think of was, "THAT WAS INSIDE ME?!"_

The married pair were not going to tell them about that night as it was quite the pleasure for them both only giving each other a satisfied look. At the bodega, Enid was back in her usual uniform at the counter reading a manga. An actual Naruto manga, and disappoint marred her features.

"Ok, I have so many questions. Why did skip over the peacemaking? Why are they okay with Sasuke just going to roam around the world? How the mangaka think Sakura and Sasuke getting together was a good idea?" Enid thought before tossing it. "I need a better manga because I need I've been reading too much shonen."

Rad was stocking while jamming out to Slayer on his headphones leaving K.O. to refill the nacho machine.

"Doesn't it feel weird to be just going to work like usually do like our…counterparts?" K.O. said shoveling a few nachos in his mouth.

"I mean, a little. But it doesn't bother me that much." Enid said as in walked in Pird dressed as a mailman saying he had a package for Enid. "Excuse me one moment."

Pird had made the effort to go to a support group for Warpers who have trouble with anxiety and/or a wide array of mental conditions. The doctor he met was a former nut until she became a warper. Pird had meet a group of people who had similar problems, even a cute bunny girl. It was a bit of a mild inconvience she lived in another verse. However, Pird had gotten himself a simple job delivering the job to force himself to grow to be independent. He even got a date with that cute bunny girl later and he just decided to finish deliver this package.

"So, who's the package from?" Enid asked.

Despite the anxiety and shaking, Pird said confidently, "If I remember correct, it's from the _Class of 198, I mean Class of 2001 of Ghoul School._ Oh right, it's also addressed to Kaze."

"What?!" Enid said falling off her seat into the ground.

"Sign here, please." Pird said pointing to the clipboard.

Enid signed it and Pird was off to finish his route. Enid asked K.O. to go get his stepdad, and he rushed over to the dojo straight into his mom's office.

"Dad, you got a-Am I interrupting?" K.O. asked innocently.

Kaze was behind Carol….rubbing her shoulders as she had pulled a muscle.

"Oh…not really. You said there was something for your father?" Carol said as Kaze kept rubbing.

"There's a package for you and Enid." K.O. said excitedly.

"Well, I can stop and leave Gertie to finish, my love." Kaze said pecking his wife's cheek. "Alright, Kaio. Let's see what I got."

The two strode back into the bodega and Kaze noted the lack of customers. He dismissed it when he saw the symbol on the back and got his phone out to look it up.

"Ghoul School? The one from Scooby-Do..wait, OK KO had a crossover with Ghoul School! That's so cool! But wait, doesn't that mean Scooby-Doo is canon here? And by that logic, Captain Planet?!" Kaze said rambling to himself. "One question at a time! Ghoul School!"

Enid opened it to find a letter at the top.

 _Dearest Enid,_

 _We're so glad to see that you're doing well in your endeavors so far. You've become quite the scary kunochi around town. The monster population is abuzz talking about you…and Kaze. He's the talk of the community as well. Either way, we want to invite you to our little reunion at the old school tomorrow night. We'll be waiting for you!_

 _With love,_

 _Sibella_

 _P.S. Bring Kaze!_

Inside the box were their wanted posters, but updated. What surprised them was the fact that Kaze and Carol had received a double bounty. Now, even Dendy had one.

 **"Turbo Tornados"** Carol and Kaze D. Gray - 51,750,000 – 6th Rank /10th Rank – Active

 **"Lakewood's Rising Storm"** Kaio O. Kincaid (Gray) / K.O. – 10,500,050 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"The Kunochi of the Full Moon"** Enid – 10,500,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"The Telekinetic Terror"** Radicles – 10,499,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Retired Badass of Lakewood"** Mr. Gar / El Bow – 20,150,000 – 6th Rank – Active

 **"Iron Kappa"** Dendy – 10,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active

The pictures used their updated appearances and the shots were from their fight against Boxmore. K.O. snapped a photo of Dendy's wanted poster to text to her.

"A double bounty! What an honor!" Kaze said looking over his new poster.

"What?! How come I'm 1,000 less from Enid?!" Rad said having a tightened grip on his poster.

"By the way, Enid. You planning on going to POINT Prep?" Kaze asked. "I know this is coming out of nowhere, but I'm curious?"

"No. And by that, I mean hell no." Enid said flatly.

"Figured." Kaze said before switching to an excited mood. "But we can go to Ghoul School! It was my favorite Scooby-Doo movie! I used to have a bit of a crush on Sibella."

Enid had found Kaze's geekiness to be a bit charming and humorous.

"But I have to work tomorrow." Enid teased.

Kaze bolted into Mr. Gar's office and dragged in out of there.

"So, Mr. Gar? I need your employees for an important mission tomorrow and the day later. Mind if you close the shop or get temps for those days?" Kaze said pulling his face up to his with his tie.

"You could have just asked, Kaze! Do you have to take everything to extremes?" Mr. Gar said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Maybe." Kaze teased. "Comes with being a warper."

Kaze skips out excitedly for the trip tomorrow. Real Magical Skeleton and Brandon watched this display.

"I swear to god man, that guy is nuts." Brandon said munching on some cashews.

"I'm surprised that you're taking the fact that WE ARE FICITIONAL well." RMS said to his friend. "We are literally being shipped!"

"And?" Brandon said nonchalantly. "I've seen the art…and I don't get why they give you a dick when you're a skeleton. That and they keep shipping you with Sans."

RMS looked at Brandon with a horrified look of how nonchalant Brandon was about it. Brandon was only like that was because…he had looked into the abyss and came out jaded for it.

* * *

(A/N: Ghoul School! I'm so excited to do this! As you noticed, this series has gone full AU. Enid isn't going to POINT Prep. Honestly, I kind of want to do an OK KO/My Hero Academia crossover having Enid, K.O., and Rad go there. It's a shame I can't just write that show justice. ^^; So, look forward to more soon.)


	12. A Reunion of Monsters (Part 1)

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter XI – A Reunion of Monsters (Part 1)**

(A/N: Allow me to explain a bit of continuity. Considering the events of Steven Universe Blackthorned, this chapter is placed before the events of Season 5's finale, "Show Severance". I'll also be bringing back up Vice again.)

* * *

I was squee-ing like a complete dork just knowing I was going to be meet up with the Grimmwood Girls. Of course, I wanted to prep for it. So, I flew into Downtown to seek out Kevin. Apparently, this one is one of the "relics" of an old FusionFall world that collapsed along with chunks of locations from their world. I would find him at a condo at Bravo Beach when Gwen's mediating. I landed on the soft grass of their front yard.

"Snazzy beach condo." I said getting their attention.

"It is without the monsters rooting about. You're Kaze, right?" Gwen said as two Necrofriggan children fluttered down. "I'm Gwen and these two are Kirby and Julie."

Kevin rolled out from under his car and rolled his eyes.

"And what exactly do you want from me?" Kaze asked.

"I wanted to ask if you still ran that car shop because I wanted to rent…or buy some wheels." I explained.

"Glad you came to me, but sadly, I haven't had the chance to restart them business up. Times ain't the same…since well our "reboot"." Kevin said wiping the smudges off his face with a rag.

"Are you talking about the shitty Ben 10 reboot because you're apparently going to appear in Season 3 with an Omnitrix knock off.." I said.

"Maybe my backstory won't be a clusterfuck, but no, I was talking about our old world. What wound up building this one? We lost good people that day." Kevin said with a sigh.

"Didn't most of you get new counterparts…" I said quietly.

They all look at me only to bitterly sigh. Apparently, some did and some didn't. In their case, they did. They were not living in the same area citing it was the need for some distance.

"Apparently, the Ben we got had fought with Ryker and his team previously so it's not that awkward. Only issue as having to deal with Ben's girlfriend. Better a Tetramand then that useless Mary Sue." Kevin said.

"Then shouldn't Ben be here with his spawns?" I pointed out.

"He was supposed to be here within the hour to pick them up." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

She left to go instead as Kevin turned to Kaze.

"Tell you what, since you came all this way, I can give you some information. In the Outer Towns, there's an Undertown. If you want wheels that last, go there." Kevin said with a small grin. "There's an old path to the Outer Towns through the Townsville Park sewer system."

I thank him and flew off hearing Gwen running out telling Kevin something. I was long far and I did not catch what they said. Using the directions Kevin gave me, I was out of the Inner City turf (to clarify covered both "The Suburbs" and "Downtown"), and back out to the Outer Towns. One problem, I don't know where the hell Undertown is. Nearby…was the city of Vice. I groaned and flew for the docks.

* * *

Standing out at the docks, Nicole eyed her reflection in the water and could see her past self…who was disappointed.

"Here I am reduced to pimp by behind to make decent money. I miss the kids…" Nicole said only to jump when Kaze landed in front of her. "Kaze?!"

"Oh, thank God, someone familiar? I need your help." Kaze said helping her up. "I need to find Undertown."

"You mean that underground city full of aliens? I can take you there…I got a client there anyway. I was just swallowing my pride." Nicole said as she walked off. "Follow me."

Kaze found himself down the paths with what was a subway station. She led him the doorway to Undertown, a warp pipe ala Mario Bros. Kaze did not ask and merely followed along. Undertown was a rather expansive place and he stuck by Nicole. He had to admit that he could get lost in a place like this.

"So where's your client?" Kaze asked.

"Why are you concerned?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you look flat out unnerved." Kaze said.

"Thanks for the concern, but we're here." Nicole said pointing him out.

Kaze had only a glare. Of all the people, it had to be Argit. Kaze already was not the biggest fan of him, but a warper version was probably worse. Argit did have his Omniverse appearance with a few differences. He wore an orange, zipped up jacket with gold accents, gold jeans, gold hi-top sneakers, diamond piercings on his ears, and his own Omnitrix (the Argitrix).

"Ok, I trust this guy less." Kaze thought.

"Good. You're not late, and who the fuck is this guy?" Argit said glaring at him.

"A friend of Nicole's and Kevin's, I'm just looking to get some tech and some wheels." Kaze said calmly.

"Tech, you say? I could help if you got the cash, but I need some aid of you. Follow me." Argit said leaving for them to allow.

Argit's base of operations was a warehouse and inside was various treasures and finds.

"Nicole, allow me to show you your client." Argit said gesturing to a Tertamand texting on his phone. "Meet Raze."

Raze wore something Kratos would wear as normal, even down to the weapons.

"Finally." Raze said excitedly.

"On his homeworld and among his people, all the women are stronger than the men making it hard for males to get laid. Thus, he came to me to get laid from a female who wasn't from his species." Argit said looking away. "And he's…ready."

Nicole was a mix of arousal and terrified seeing that the Tertamand was clearly stacked and pulsating.

"I'll need double and a lot of lube." Nicole said getting serious.

"Deal…" Raze said as Argit dragged Kaze away.

Kaze snapped out of his shock as Argit showed him his collections of vehicles. Motorcycles and cars galore all from different series.

"I'll take this one…" Kaze said eyeing the bike from Akira.

"Not for sale. Do you know how rare these things are? I had to fight a crazed psychopath just to get this one." Argit said seriously. "But you got taste, so I'll offer you this bike over here."

The offered bike? A replica of Bumblebee from RWBY.

"I'll take it, and the replica of Kevin's second car. How much I owe you?" Kaze asked.

"You're that half-Saiyan, Kaze, right?" Argit asked.

He nodded and Argit explained that he wanted his DNA for the Argitrix. Kaze had feeling that he really doesn't give Argit access to Saiyan DNA, but gave it to him when he offered to throw in a set of Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblasters and a Kinetronic Blaster. With them all in capsules, he thanked Argit and left with a smirk.

"Not like Argit could use ki…, right?" Kaze thought before dismissing the thought entirely.

Argit had taken off one of his ear piercings revealing it to be a ki suppressant to completely hide his ki from being sensed. It was not perfect, but he knew Kaze was a newbie warper.

"Had it been the Blackthorns, they wouldn't have given it up. But now, I got a Saiyan form. Which will make getting that guy much easier. That 51,750,000 will be all mine." Argit said ominously.

"Slow down!" Nicole wailed.

"Shut up!" Raze screamed.

"Make sure she can still walk, Raze! I want a turn!" Argit screamed going into his living quarters to get some contraceptives.

* * *

(A/N: I split this one into parts for convenience. Plus, I wanted to do some worldbuilding. For these curious, the CN worlds that Ryker visited in the Multiverse Madness had merged with CN-Zen Kuro, but Ryker is unaware of it. Argit is going to be a fun antagonist to write for this one.)


	13. A Reunion of Monsters (Part 2)

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter XII – A Reunion of Monsters (Part 2)**

(A/N: Prepare for a proper reunion, everyone! By the way seeing that the ages for Grimmwood Girls are vague in canon, I'm going to be clear on it. Seeing I stated that Enid is near Kaze's age (20), I'm going to place the Grimmwood Girls as all Kaze's age except Tanis, who's seventeen. By the way, if you haven't read Steven Universe Blackthorned's Multiverse Madness Arc, you should.)

* * *

Argit left his base feeling like a million bucks feeling every penny he paid Nicole. He was pleased with himself, and ready to deal with some bounty hunter. The night was young as he watched Nicole head off for home. Seeing Vice reminded him of how glad he was for not living in the gutter. Transforming into "Jetray", he took off for Lakewood. At the plaza, Kaze was showing off his new car which he had finally repainted jet black with grey streaks.

"Kaze, we have a car. Why do we even need this for?" Carol asked.

"Simple. I wanted my own set of wheels! I even got a good deal on it!" Kaze said excitedly. "You have to admit it looks cool."

"I bet it can't beat my van in a race!" Rad said with a smirk.

"You're on! First one to Grimmwood School get treated to lunch by the loser for a month!" Kaze said confidently.

"Men." Carol said with an eyeroll.

"We have female street racers too, Carol. And I want in on this race." Enid said producing a capsule. "I bought it from a dealer in Vice."

"Vice?" Rad asked confused.

"Yes. A shithole is it, but you could find plenty of cool things here. Like this." Enid said opening it up to reveal a car.

A late model Nissan 350Z, with some body mods to make it look like a newer 370z, a custom paint job of dark blue with a purple Dragon on the Sides and a pink one on the hood, silver door handles, a front clip has low ground clearance, bumper skirt, a custom bumper that has rectangular exhaust cuts, and a large aftermarket wing mounted on the rear of the car.

"Wait a second? That's the White Dragon from Sym-Bionic Titan…only painted with the bisexual flag colors….really?" Kaze said dryly. "And I assume you're now aware your world has merged under your nose."

"Not like anyone going to get that….unless they're passionate about the rights or a Tumblr user." Enid said rolling her eyes. "And yes, I found out. I bit surprised, but this opens new doors."

"Tumblr…the piss-stained cesspit for…" Kaze said before being cut off by K.O.

"What's a bisexual?" K.O. innocently asked.

"Piss." Kaze spat. "It's…complicated. Maybe when you're older."

However, K.O. was going to just call Dendy sooner or later about it, but Kaze decided to intervene before K.O. could.

"Enough talk, we got a race to do tonight!" Kaze said shoving both Carol and K.O. in the car.

"Wait! I need to check if my parents are there already!" Enid said getting out her phone out to check. "Ok…they're already there, and I've beamed the locations to you two. Let's start this race!"

Rad, Enid, and Kaze wheeled their vehicles out into the street revving their engines. However, Darrell walked out looking like he was about to go to bed.

"Hey I'm trying to sleep! I'll call the police if you don't turn it down!" Darrell yelled.

Kaze's response was he going to put on the radio to play some fitting music, but Rad looked to his phone.

"Shit! I can't even go!" Rad said looking to his phone. "I have a date tonight, and I almost forgot!"

"Date?!" Kaze and Enid asked. "With who?"

"Shannon." Rad said coolly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Enid said dryly.

"What? She's not our enemy anymore consider Boxman's ousted." Rad remarked slyly. "Plus, she's got this gorgeous…."

"If it's what I think it is, then I don't need to hear more. You want to bang robots, fine. But if this backfires, I'm cutting your nuts off." Kaze said putting on the radio to play some music.

[Cues: Vampire Hunter - Castlevania: Dracula X (SNES)]

The two blazed off down the road leaving Darrell in the dust stunned that heroes would blow him off like this, and he got mad. Argit, on the other hand, saw a chance. He had managed to hack Enid's phone using Upgrade on a nearby computer terminal to get the directions and get some public records.

"Heh, now…for that Andoite form." Argit said un-merging from the terminal at Boxmore and switching to an Andoite form. "Manos!"

And like that, he vanished through teleportation. Elsewhere, Kaze and Enid were focused on their heated race. Carol had to ensure K.O. was strapped in tight. Their race took them to the haunted woods of Messick where within the county it is the most haunted aside from the Underworld Neighborhood. Only two organization dared to inhabit it, the Calloway Military School and Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. Down the roads, both sides were neck and neck.

"Hope you got Nitrous, Kaze!" Enid said flipping out the nitrous to leave him in the dust.

"Damn it! I am not losing here, not yet!" Kaze said looking at the GPS. "And there's a shortcut I can take!"

"Kaze, what are you thinking?" Carol said looking at his widening grin.

"Taking a bit of risk." Kaze said steeling himself as he shifted gears to go faster.

"Kaze? I'm not so sure about this." Carol said a bit nervous.

"You said the same thing about our marriage and here we are. Just trust me on this and hang on!" Kaze said warmly.

Carol noticed he had his look that eased her. The one that eased her trouble about this marriage and the numerous misadventures they ended up in. The radio's music had changed to something more intense.

[Cues: Kipling Plant - Blast Corps]

"Well, then. You better not lose or you're sleeping on the couch." Carol said teasingly.

K.O. snickered, and Kaze said, "And when I win, I want something of you, my love."

Kaze power-slid to a stop and put two fingers to his head trying to hone in on someone. It took a few seconds, but he snapped his eyes open and vanished with the car and all.

[Music Ends]

Enid, on the other hand, was close to the school and had that a smug grin on she was not going to have to pay for lunch for an entire month. She could see the school, but she came to a stop to see Kaze sitting on the hood of his car looking all smug.

"I win." Kaze said flatly.

"Oh, you mother-" Enid said only for Carol to shush her.

"Enid!" Five familiar voices screamed with joy.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaze thought squee-ing with joy. "The Grimmwood Girls!"

Sibella, Tanis, Phastasma, Elsa Frankenteen, and Winnie Werewolf all tackle-hugged Enid, and Kaze noted the difference in their appearances. He chalked it up to the fact the world was a crossover. Sibella still had her lavender skin, long two-tone purple hair with bangs, red lips, aqua eyelids, and green eyes. She wore a dark purple dress with a knee-high slit, lace embroidered edges, and a V-cut. She also had a pair of red flat, a red belt with a rose symbol on it, a wine red leather jacket with a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, and a necklace with a skull locket.

Tanis had a few bangles.

Phastasma wore a pale blue mini sweater dress that has long sleeves, a short above the knee length, and a cowl turtleneck collar; tall, thigh high heeled white cowboy boot, and a wide black belt with a circular buckle.

Elsa had a completely different outfit and her build was a lot more athletic. She wore a dark green crop top with a blue lightning bolt in the middle of it, gray cargo shorts, brown Conserves, and a blue sash tied around her sash. Winnie wore a similar outfit with the coloring in her choices, the symbol more tied to wolves, and a lack of shoes.

"Man, you all changed. What you've been up to and where's Miss Grimmwood?" Enid asked as she returned her car to her capsule to put it away.

"She's going to be late…apparently, she's being backed up with traffic. The school's been closed for some time after the whole universe merger, and she's been traveling around to explore it…at least the US." Tanis explained.

"So, this is the United States! But which state?" Kaze asked confused.

Shrugs all around with Carol surmising that they are probably near the East Coast.

"Ugh, it's another case of where the hell is Springfield…" Kaze said annoyed.

"Anyway, Elsa and I are professional volleyball players." Winnie touted. "Elsa's captain of the **Fearsome Fusions**. We're going strong and we're going to win the championship soon enough."

"My family is warring with another clan of vampires, the Redd branch. You'd know the head as the Dracula from the Grim Adventures." Sibella remarked with a sigh.

"That sounds awesome, but I have a feeling that's not the case." Kaze remarked.

"It really isn't. I insisted it was unneeded, but they wouldn't hear it. I've been keeping away from the home ever since." Sibella said with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"That sounds awful." Carol said sympathetically.

"And now I feel awful for whining about my parents." Enid thought.

"It's all right. Wilhamena offered to let to stay with her until it all blew over." Sibella said chipper about it.

"Hope you don't mind, sweetie!" Wilhamena yelled from inside.

Enid groaned as she had no doubt that her mom was going to keep Sibella to mentor her seeing that Enid chose the path of a kunochi.

"Ugh, your family is warring with people from that show too? Mine are doing the same thing…and I think it's the same family too all considering." Tanis said with a groan. "I had to move out of my parent's place just as a precaution. At least I can continue my studies as an archaeologist in peace."

"Wow…I guess I can't say that nothing's bad happened to me." Phantasma said awkwardly.

"Let's just go meet up with my parents." Enid said as everyone went on ahead.

Kaze returned his car to its capsule form before pocketing it. The group walked around back where the party was set up and greetings were shared.

"Hey, mom. Where's Icky and Boris?" Enid asked.

"The poor dickens fell ill with the flu. Puck, Spanky, and Crudde offered to look after them while we're here." Wilhamena remarked a bit saddened.

"But let's not make that dampen the mood. It is a party after all!" Benard said putting down a bowl of salsa on the table.

"Kaze, how good it is to see you where we're not running for our lives." Wilhamena said smoothly.

Carol rolled her eyes at this and Kaze's sheepish expression. As the party went on, a creeping figure was watching in on the events readying to strike. A smart ambush would have involved lacing the punch or trying to weaken everyone around him to make going for the kill easier. However, Argit was not one for bright ideas most of time.

"Damn it, I should have carried poison or something to knock all these guys out. Oh well, I could probably bum rush them all." Argit said activating his Agritrix. "Let's do that."

Making his selection, he began to mutate becoming Blitzwolfer. He now wore an orange body suit, collar and gold wristbands. He now had an orange tongue and a white belt. His Argitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. He leapt up on top the roof of the school and opened his quadra-hinged muzzle firing his sub-sonic howl down at them. Everyone was caught off-guard and promptly blown away with Benard, Enid, and Winnie, and Kaze having ringing ears.

"Who the hell…wait, Argit?!" Kaze said noticing the Argitrix symbol. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Business. You're worth a ton, Kaze. You, your family, and your friends will make rich enough to own Undertown. With your Saiyan DNA in the trix, nothing will stand in my way." Argit said ominously. "Not you, that clown Ben, nor President Strong. Especially after I take your sword!"

With a flash, Argrit returned to his normal form and fired a barrage of quills down at them. Tanis, Winnie, K.O., and Bernard were hit. Tanis was merely paralyzed as her bandages shielded her somewhat whereas Winnie, K.O., and Bernard fell over asleep.

"Don't let those spines touch you, they'll paralyze you or put you to sleep." Kaze warned. "Probably should have seen that coming."

"So, Peanut is going to be fine?" Carol said worriedly.

"I wouldn't say that!" Argit said changing forms.

Now NRG, he fired a radioactive energy beam out of the grille of his containment suit aimed down at the downed heroes. Tanis managed to use her mind to move her bandages to shield them but screamed at the radioactive burns she got. Carol was about to try directly attacking him only for Kaze to stop her.

"Don't! This suit contains his true form and restrains his radiation. Even then, the energy he'll radiate is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock. You punch or kick him, and you'll lose your limb!" Kaze remarked. "We'll need to blast it!"

Forming a diamond-shaped tunnel with his hands and taking aim, Kaze screamed, "Kikoho!", firing a large yellow beam out from his hands sending Argit off the roof and into the dirt with some damage. Argit got up and walked through the school using his radiation to melt everything in his way.

"Elsa, get everyone who can't fight away from here! Everyone else, prepare for battle!" Kaze said taking charge.

[Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Forest at Night]

"Water Pistol Jutsu: One-Hand Magnum!" Enid said going through the handsigns to create a few water bullets, shooting Argit with them in quick succession.

It was barely slowing him down.

"I could try sucking his soul out!" Wilhamena suggested.

"Don't. Omnitricies tend to protect the user's soul. But I have an idea, but I am going to need to get close." Kaze said taking a breath.

He dashed using his ki to shield his body, but Argit slammed his hands on the ground to melt and erupt geysers of lava. Kaze jumped up making the Ram handsign.

"Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow!" Kaze said slamming Argit with an electrical blast right on the Argitrix.

Argit screamed as the Argitrix fizzled and shorted out return Argit to his normal form being turning to Heatblast.

"Crap." Kaze said. "This isn't going to end well."

"It really won't!" Argit said grabbing Kaze by the leg to toss him into the air before blasting him with a fire-enhanced Full Power Energy Beam.

Kaze crashed into one of the picnic tables with scorch marks on his ruined jacket, some on his clothes, and some his body.

"Dad!" K.O. screamed out in panic before turning to a tone of a rage. "POWER FIST TWIN FIREBALL!"

K.O. fired a pair of powerful energy punches surrounded by purple flames from his fists, but Argit flared up the heat dissipating them. The Argitrix sparking changing from Heatblast to Rath. Argit now had on a luchador outfit has a gold and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, a gold luchador mask, and Mad Max style black plates with gold spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves.

"Rath! Let me tell you something, Kaze! Do you how fucking hard it is to reconfigure this thing? I'm going to tear your spine out of your ass for this!" Argit ranted.

"Hey, Kaze! What about this alien?" Carol asked.

"Appoplexian. Stupidly strong, wrestling fighting style, claws that tear through most things and make shockwaves, and roaring. But they are not very bright, and they're cat-like!" Kaze groaned.

"In other words, we can hit it!" Carol said performing Enid's special move to hammer him.

Argit tanked it and Carol paled when he did even flinch. Bernard and Winnie snarled and managed to bite down on his arms drawing a bit of blood.

"That fucking hurts, you bitch!" Argit screamed before jumping into the air.

Tearing the two off his arm, he bashed their heads together and threw them to the ground to which they crashed on top of Kaze.

"Body slam!" Argit said coming down with a body slam in tow.

Enid looked terrified, but swallowed her fear down to ready herself. Her body glowed a dark blue as she jumped up into the air as her feet broke into blue flames. Slamming one right into Argit's face, she begin barrage of flaming spinning kicks as she spun in a horizontal straight line in the air far away enough from the downed Kaze, Bernard, and Winnie. Far away enough, she front flipped focusing her strength into her heel and made a strike with a falling axe kick sending Argit crashing into the ground leaving a crater. Enid landed on the ground but struggled to stand as it took a lot of force to exert just to move him an inch. Carol helped Kaze as K.O. was panting hoping it was over.

[Cues: One Piece OST - Desperate Situation]

It wasn't and hope fleeted as a bruised Argit walked out that crater only shifting back to his normal form.

"I believe I'm done toying with you." Argit said crossing his arms.

"You think this is some kind of game, you bastard?!" Tanis said still reeling from her injuries.

"Yes, and it's one I'm about to win." Argit said transforming a Saiyan.

His appearance took one similar to Kaze except with longer black hair, black eyes, and wearing orange and gold modern day Saiyan armor with the Argitrix symbol on his chest.

"It doesn't matter if you became a Saiyan, I'll kick your teeth in!" Kaze said tossing off his track jacket.

"I don't think so, bub. Argitrix, engage Ultimate Mode!" Argit said with a manic grin.

"Ultimate?!" Kaze said stepping back.

His Argitrix symbol grow four spines as an orange glow came over his body mutating him. His hair was now greenish-yellow, his body grows in height and their muscle mass greatly increases, and his armor expanded with him.

"What's that?" Enid asked fearfully.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan…" Kaze said paling.

"You felt that?" Carol asked.

"I taste it!" Tanis/Sibella screamed.

"Ultimate Arutabuga!" Argit said with a primal roar.

Kaze took up his track jacket tying it around his waist before cracking his knuckles. He wasted no time powering up to Super Saiyan Turbo leaving Carol and K.O. to follow example.

[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST - Gatebreaker]

Argit forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that were all homing on his target.

"Scatter!" Kaze said grabbing K.O. before flying into the air.

Bernard tried directly deflecting it only for it to be too much for him to handle and blowing up in his face. Elsa gathered electricity around her body with her bolts throbbing before trying to electrocute Argit only to get punted away by his unfazed leg.

"Kaze, can anything stop him?!" Carol asked.

"Unless one of us becomes a Super Saiyan God, we'll have just to have endure until his watch times out!" Kaze screamed. "And I don't like our odds."

An orange blast formed in Argit's right hand as he pitched it forward after our heroes before Argit directed it away from them into the air leaving to split into raining smaller blasts. Kaze flew in both to try to slam the Argitrix symbol only to be grabbed by the megaton Saiyan.

"Probably should have used Solar FlaraahhH!" Kaze said before Argit bashed his skull onto Kaze's before Argit shoved Kaze face first into an energy blast.

Kaze was so glad and praising God above he closed his eyes for that. His skull was still rattled and his face was busted up but not his eyes. Kaze hit the ground and struggled to get up on his feet while his ears ringed. Tanis had another idea and sent out her bandages to restrain his arms.

"I can't hold him for long!" Tanis screamed as her body of bandages tore at the seams.

"Get to the Argitrix symbol and turn in to the right. It should forcibly deactivate that form….unless…he managed to only set it for it to respond to only his touch. In that case, we're playing the waiting game." Kaze said weakly as Carol charged in copying Kaze's Kikiho giving Argit blowbank. The response was to pull Tanis forcefully into Carol's bank before flying in to tackle through the remains of Ghoul Shool. Sibella had tried her sonic screech with only enraged him to smash Tanis into her using the mummy as a living flail. Wilhamena was swatted aside and K.O. could not get a clean shot at him without hurting Tanis.

"Come on, Argit! I can't hit you if have Tanis on your hands!" K.O. screamed.

"You're right…let me fix that!" Argit said flinging Tanis into the airborne before crushing his hand.

"Wait..wha-" Tanis said before she exploded into chunks of paper and blackened flesh.

"Done, now you're next!" Argit said pointing at him and stepping forward.

"Atomic Crash!" K.O. screamed raising his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing the purple exploding wave.

Only Argit stood merely charred and asked, "What the hell was that? Let me show you a real explosive wave."

Argit flew up into the air with his body glowing bright enough to nearly be blind. He raised his middle finger in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward with all his fingers and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity.

"Anyone got any ideas?!" Enid asked panting.

Kaze looked to Warped Razor and unsheathed it.

"This sword's supposed to a powerful weapon…let's see if it holds up!" Kaze said raising the blade skyward.

Kaze gulped at he knew Saki had warned him about this. Hell, Saki was adamant to him and his friends not to do this, but he had no options. Plus, he had no intentions of having Argit win.

"Everyone, up your defenses! I'm about to try something!" Kaze said nervously.

Focusing all his energy up into the sword, the blade's metal broke into yellow flames before gaining a second layer….of white flames. Enid realized exactly what Kaze was planning and called for all to hit the deck. Kaze screamed as he shot a sword beam up at the sphere causing it to grow and break into white flames. Argit smirked as he felt he could handle it…only to hear a bad omen.

"No…no…not now!" Argit screamed as shifting back to the Saiyan form before being covered in red.

Argit returned to his normal out with his Argitrix completely brunt out and drained. This drop in energy made the sphere…rather unstable.

"Wait..no…OH SHIT!" Argit screamed.

[Music Ends]

All over the planet, those trying to meditate, sleep, or do whatever were interrupted not by the sound of deafening explosion. Oh no, explosions were per the course considering the kinds of people who lived there, but the rash of warper energy that everyone suddenly sensed give some unlucky ones headaches. The force of the explosion did not help either.

"Gah…damn it!" Mandy spared falling off her shared bed with Saki.

"Well well…I never said I made the bed rock hard enough to send you off it…." Saki said amused.

Mandy's reddening face was only matched with her scowl as she was about to retort only for the moment to be ruined by Crusher barging with Marie.

"Guys! We need to…Oh….I'm so sorry for…" Crusher said only for Mandy to throw him through the window.

Of course, this is all in Saki's apartment in the same building that was several stories up. Marie politely backed out and closed the door.

"I'm going to strangle that tenth level idiot for ruining this." Mandy scowled as she cleaned herself up before getting dressed. "It's too late in the night for this shit!"

Saki did the same but Mandy took on his **Ben 10 Jacket**. Mandy still had the Fionna getup in her closet and even went to get multiples of it. She would never admit she liked the clothes. Saki merely opted to get on the **Kenjutsu set** before they headed out. Maylene was already outside rubbing her head due being unlucky enough to try mediating earlier. Together, they all walked downstairs to ground level where Crusher was waiting unhurt having floated down.

"Get in." Crusher said gesturing to the parked ship.

The airship appeared to be the Omniverse-era Plumber Ship with heavy modifications and a color change to blue.

"And where the hell did you get one of those?" Saki asked.

"Talk later. We need to move." Crusher said as the ship opened up revealing Taeko, Gwen, Kevin, and Frankie.

"Wait a second. What the fuck is she doing here?" Mandy said glaring at the redhead.

"Look, I don't like her being here either, but I got overruled by both the parents and Gwen. I still think it's a bad idea." Taeko said as Mandy turned to Crusher and Marie.

"I'll explain when we're in the air. Last thing we need is to someone to get there first before us…" Crusher said as Saki could only sigh.

The group all boarded the ship and took off for the Outer Towns, and, once in the air, Mandy grabbed Crusher by the collar wanting answers.

"Look. Remember the whole Fusion Force idea? It fell through. Wally and Kuki opted to run the KND's new teen department and manage the Adults Next Door as well. Bellum's obviously with the president. Princess is still joining us, but she's unable to completely join us for some time. Off-world business. The Rainer siblings agreed to join us along with Cree, but they won't be joining us officially until later. They're helping those Loud kids get off the planet. Ceres left too…so as you can see we got limited options. Even my brother is on the fence about joining us. Besides, she came to me asking to join us." Crusher explained.

"We're letting a murderer onboard this team, dad!" Taeko argued.

"May I remind you that she was under mental manipulation? She fought with us once freed, and so did their children?" Marie remarked.

"Speaking of those shitstains, they weren't brainwashed. They basically lived a privileged life on the backs on all of us while we were in the gutter!" Taeko said bitter.

"He's got a point." Mandy said siding with him.

"And you don't think they're suffering for it?! My kids and I are practically sequestered by the populaced. Shinji has anxiety problems, and Yue's…dead." Frankie said through bitter tears.

"How'd she die?" Kevin asked.

"Someone was moving a fridge up a flight of stairs and slipped. The fridge was made of solid steel…and it crushed her." Frankie said.

"Talk about stuffed in the fridge." Maylene said darkly.

Kevin snickered, and Gwen punched his arm.

"So, I asked your father to join the Fusion Force because I want to atone. I can't go to the government. President Strong is just waiting for an excuse to kill me and my children to ensure the end of Elvin's legacy. KND refused to take Elsa Lynn, Mifune, or even Shinji. The Plumbers, Providence, and others won't take us in. I can't even find suitable work to make cash unless I go to Vice! Your father gave us a chance…" Frankie admitted.

"And plus, it'll ensure Elsa Lynn and especially Mifune don't end up making a repeat of their father." Crusher remarked. "Nobody wants that."

Taeko grunted but agreed. He did not like it, but he'd endure.

"Guys…you may want to see this!" Kevin said as they all came to the window.

A good chunk of the forest? Nothing but scorched earth with small patches of Flames of Creation all around.

"I don't see… Wait, there they are!" Maylene said pointing out bodies.

"Bloody hell…I can barely sense them." Marie said panicked.

"Kaze, you bastard. You better not die on me…or your wife and kid." Saki thought before saying, "Take us down, now!"

* * *

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be the finale, but there's a catch. I won't release it until I have the SU Blackthorned finale done and ready. Why? Let's just say I got plans. I want to thank you all for reading this as this fanfic was a nice ride I've done. Argit's watch timing out was probably either predictable or a surprise. Let's be honest, an Ultimate Saiyan form would drain a Trix battery dry quickly.)


	14. New Year of Possibilities (End)

A Drunken Knockout Marriage

An O.K. K.O., Let's Be Heroes fanfiction

 **Chapter XIII – New Year of Possibilities**

(A/N: Consider this not just an end, but an expansion. If you've read my last chapter to Steven Universe Blackthorned, you'll get into the swing of things easier. Allow me to clarify a small error I made, it is mentioned that two weeks has passed. What I forgot to mention was the ending scene of SU Blackthorned takes place a week later. So yes, two weeks had passed, but for this chapter, the events would place a week later. Sorry for the confusion.)

* * *

Kaze groaned as he awoke as he darted his eyes about. He was in the hospital much to his relief, and he saw that his wife, step-son, and friends were all there waking up as well.

"About time." Saki said getting up from his chair.

"Saki, hey…wait happened…" Carol asked holding her hand.

"Simple. Your husband used the Metsu Sword's power in tandem with his boundless warper energy. The result was an explosion of warper energy. You all were comatose for two weeks missing Christmas and the New Year. It's 2019 now…and K.O. due back in school by tomorrow." Saki explained.

"I missed Christmas and my vacation!" K.O. wailed. "I'm going to punch that Argit jerk so hard! Where is he?"

"Long gone and sadly alive. I was able to see with my powers that he got riddled with New Year's bullets. But we didn't manage to find him. If it helps, neither were the Plumbers. But regardless, happy birthday, Kaze." Saki said handing him a muffin.

"Birthday?" Kaze remarked.

"Yeah, apparently its January 4. Sorry, you were out cold to miss your 21st birthday." Saki remarked. "I did do you a favor and got you replacements for the clothes you lost along with some extras."

"Now all I want to make up for it is a dead Argit." Kaze remarked.

"You would." Enid remarked. "Where's the others?"

"Oh, you mean your parents and the Grimmwood girls? They woke up on Kaze's birthday except for Elsa. I'm sorry to say that she is dead as well. The explosion of warper flames was too much for her and she was roasted. She used her own body to shield Winnie and K.O. saving their lives." Saki said sadly.

"Elsa…." Enid said with a tear coming down her face.

"Damn it." Kaze spat.

"On the bright side, you can all leave the hospital today." Saki remarked. "You've been getting an extract of Maxim Tomato which should kick in now."

In a few moments, Kaze and his cohorts were all at one hundred percent again. Kaze felt his body throbbing as the effects of Zenkai washed over him.

"A lot has happened over those two weeks and Zen Kuro is changing, my friend. So, there's something I want to ask you, Carol, Enid, and K.O. I would like you all to join Fusion Force." Saki mused. "We are the independent team defending the planet from threats from extraterrestrial, magical, criminal, and other threats."

"Don't you usually defend that Inner City core?" Kaze asked.

"Yes, that's where you come in. In the US, there are plenty of cities un-scouted that are "Outer Towns". Our team is rather small and there are threats we're already dealing with in the Inner Core plus we all have kids." Saki remarked. "With our sponsor back in town, you can be funded for your mission and be paid a salary, if you choose to join us?"

"Does this offer extend to Dendy and Rad?" Kaze asked as they were all out of the hospital gowns and redressed.

"Crusher already asked me earlier today." Dendy said walking in before tackle-hugging K.O. "And I agreed to join!"

"Well then, I guess that's a yes." Kaze said warmly.

"So, I'm basically working for a private military/intelligence company?" Enid asked.

Saki nodded, and a grin flashed on her face.

"Well, I guess I can quit my old job." Enid said merrily much to K.O.'s horror.

"But why would leave Mr. Gar…OH MY GOSH, MR. GAR!" K.O. said panicked.

"He's fine. He's been visiting every day when we got to your hospital. He's minding the store with Rad. Speaking of him, is…Boxmore's bots still your enemy at this point?" Saki asked.

"Well…no, since Boxman's ousted…why?" Kaze asked.

"Rad, Shannon, and a bottle of nigrum ex." Saki said before leaving.

Kaze and Carol's eyes went wide before face palming leaving Enid to catch on in a few moments. Another marriage made while impaired and, unlike Kaze, this was going to messy.

"Rad, you dumbass!" Enid thought.

They left the hospital after getting their things back. Enid got out her car and left for home leaving the Kincaid-Gray family to fly back to theirs with Dende.

"You know…our wedding anniversary is around this time. Was it the fifth or six?" Kaze asked. "Time was screwy there."

"I can barely remember myself. We'll need to find that license." Carol said. "It's hard to believe it's been nearly a year."

"What a whirlwind this was being here with you and K.O." Kaze thought before saying, "You know…this is got me thinking…maybe we could get us a house. You and K.O. deserve it and then some. Besides, all considering…we're still living at our canon location…"

"I see what you mean. We can go house hunting later, though. For now, I want to just relax…" Carol said sheepishly.

"I'm going to go with Dendy for a bit! I'll meet you guys back at home later." K.O. said flying off in another direction with Dendy.

"Well…he'll be pre-occupied." Kaze said suggestively.

"Seriously?" Carol remarked. "We were nearly killed and that's the first thing you think about."

"Carol, we've brushed with near death several times and we both know it's in our line of work. Especially now…considering our new career. I have to play it cool…at least because I don't want to you or me to fret. Besides, I had a feeling you'd give me a look if I made a pass, and it lightened the mood." Kaze said earnestly.

"Argit's still out there." Carol said.

"And we'll be ready to face him again. Besides, I don't think he can receive Zenkai unless he healed in his Saiyan form and he transformed back." Kaze pointed out as his phone rang. "Huh…it's Wilhamena. She wants to meet us…at our house."

Carol and Kaze flew down into the trailer park to find home's front door was open and there was a note on it.

"You missed both your birthday and your wedding anniversary saving our lives, and I want to thank you. Head to your bedroom for your and Carol's present. Love, W." The note said having a heart drawn on it.

Carol raised an eyebrow as they walked in slowly to the bedroom door with us ajar. Kaze opened the door and jaw went slack. There Wilhamena was in bat themed lingerie next to a naked Sibella. Carol was stammering out wanting to ask what was even happening.

"Wilhamena, what the hell?!" Carol said finally getting her woods. "I…"

"Oh, don't worry Carol. This present is not just for him…for you too." Wilhamena said smoothly gesturing them in.

"I don't know about this…what about you husband?" Carol stammered out.

"He's fine with this. Besides he's burying his bone in Winnie at the moment. Poor girl sought comfort in him after…Elsa's sacrifice." Wilhamena said. "I wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't ok with this. And from the looks of your husband, he's itching to do this."

Carol looked over at Kaze who was sparking between his normal and SS Turbo form trying to control himself. She knew that Wilhamena had wanted to sink her fangs into _her_ husband and that annoyed her. Enough for her to inadvertently transform straight to Turbo.

"You say this is for both of us…well I want the first taste!" Turbo Carol said roughly planting a kiss on Wilhamena.

SURPPT! Blood flew out of Kaze's nose as he transformed with the splatter going all over Sibella's face. Sibella had a speck land on her fangs and her eyes went wide as saucers. Saiyans was among the list of alien species whose blood give a rather spicy reaction from vampires. In Sibella's case, it was basically being even a cocaine cocktail with plenty of Spanish fly. Sibella pounced and Kaze was going to have his endurance tested. By the nightfall, K.O. had returned to find the place unchanged except for an odor.

"Yeesh, I think it's coming from Mommy's room." K.O. said before seeing a note on a table.

"K.O., do not go into our room! It's a bit of disaster area at the moment celebrating your father's birthday and our anniversary. Dinner's in the fridge! We'll see you in the morning! Love, you mother and step-father." The note said as it appeared stained.

"Oh…I guess they're all tuckered out. It must have been some party they went to." K.O. said with a shrug as he went to eat dinner.

In the bedroom, Kaze lay exhausted and bitten up several times. Wilhamena had gotten a taste for him as much as Carol. He laid with Wilhamena on his left, Sibella on his right, and Carol laid on top of him.

"To think I used to be some ordinary guy…" Kaze thought. "And now I've banged my childhood cartoon crush and thensome."

"K.O.'s back home. I just sensed him come in." Kaze said softly to Carol.

"At least now we can rest…good night Kaze. Love you." Carol said before dozing off.

"You too, my blonde bullet." Kaze said letting sleep take him.

Sibella and Wilhamena had made their leave through the window in bat form huffing and puffing. Both were winded flying only on the rush they got from Kaze's blood.

"I think I need my hands on a Saiyan." Sibella remarked. "You think we could find another on the planet?"

"Anything is possible, my dear." Wilhamena said flapping harder.

* * *

 **The End? For This Series, Yes, but for our heroes.**

(A/N: Yes, a short and swift finale for this series. Frankly, this one was amusing to make. O.K. K.O. is still on my liked list, but I've grown to notice some flaws in it's writing. Is it as bad as Steven Universe? No, it's much more…bengin. I suggest reading Steven Universe Blackthorned's final chapter to which I posted right before I posted this one. Why? Well I realized I've been sitting on a gold mine that was the Multiverse Madness Arc and it's ending. Plus, I'm been hooked on FusionFall Retro and looking forward to Legacy. So, in honor of it and the fact there are plot threads in CN-Zen Kuro, there will be a new fanfiction coming out soon, a post-FusionFall centered fic and a definite sequel to Steven Universe Blackthorned and this story here. There are details I'm still ironing out, but here's what I can confirm.

 _The universes that Ryker visited with the except of the ruined Samurai Jack world have merged with CN-Zen Kuro._

 _If the show has aired on Cartoon Network, Toonami, or adult swim, it is fair game for elements, locations, or characters to show up within the Neo Kuro Universe._

 _There are characters that won't be showing up as they didn't get counterparts to replace them. (Namely, this applies to Billy, his parents, Mandy's parents, and Lee and May Kanker.) My reasoning for doing so is the fact that would open a can of worms, storywise. Now, the possibility of those characters coming in as immigrants from another universe is up in the air._

 _Obviously, most of characters are going to be older than their canon counterparts. I am going for a next-gen feel._

 _Tie-ins will be abundant and expect the unexpected from yours truly._

I feel this upcoming project is going to get more of my friends involved considering the broad potential of this.

I want to thank all of my readers for all the reviews and support. To my teammates of Project Reality/Blackthorn, you guys and gals are the best. This may be the end of Kaze's beginning, but I can assure you there will be more to come.


	15. An Author's Parting Words (AN)

**Yoshi3000, here!** This is a special announcement to all who gave favorites and followed A Drunken Knockout Marriage

 _ **The sequel has been made! FusionFall Infinite has been posted!**_

* * *

I surprisingly only really have one small regret, and that's not giving a bit more showing of antics between Kaze and Carol. Other than that, writing the fic was fun for more. At least OK KO doesn't drive me to rage like Steven Universe, at least not as severe. A few things I would have done differently was establish a friendship between Enid and Kaze. The two, as I look back, do have a lot in common. I also wish I got to Rad and Shannon sooner. Either way, the sequel will get to them soon enough. Unlike the add-on for SU, I don't think I have an FAQ for this one. All I can say, this sequel is going to explore some new ideas.

To note, I'm also confirming Kaio and Dendy's age to be 11 for simplicity (plus saying they are simply 6-11 is kind of lazy writing). The reason why will play into what I will tease for the sequel. Kaio, Dendy, and Enid are going to school!


End file.
